Le Dernier Vengeur
by euskera
Summary: L'histoire se déroule juste après le film Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**__********Titre** : Chapitre 1  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Marvel  
**Spoiler** : Attention si vous n'avez pas vu le film Avengers, ne lisez pas cette fanfic.  
**voir le Teaser sur Youtube** : you tu .be / ZWuVI2M4nAg (sans espaces)

_New York, 30 avril 2012_

"Je ne suis plus opérationnel... C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire... Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner... Il leur fallait une raison valable"... Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'agent Coulson se souvenait parfaitement de ses derniers mots prononcés au directeur Fury. Mais que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Avaient-ils réussi à vaincre Loki ? Y avait-il eu des blessés... des morts ? Des tas de questions se chamboulaient dans sa tête. Mais sa présence dans cette chambre d'hôpital laissait quand même supposer une victoire du S.H.I.E.L.D. Sinon pourquoi aurait-on pris la peine de le soigner si la Terre avait été asservie par Loki ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne tarderait pas à voir débarquer dans la chambre une infirmière aux yeux blanchis prête à lui infliger les pires souffrances avec une seringue de 15cm de long ! À cette pensée un frisson le parcourut... Suivi d'un léger sourire... "Mon pauvre Phil va falloir arrêter de regarder Walking Dead."

Assoiffé, il se redressa et attrapa le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet. Au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Les réflexes de l'agent prirent immédiatement le dessus, il fixa la porte le verre à la main prêt à le balancer sur le visiteur. On ne sait jamais... Les infirmières démoniaques peuvent exister... Il suffit de voir le Docteur Bruce Banner en colère pour admettre qu'il y a des gens pas normaux sur cette Terre. Alors oui… Si l'infirmière a un air louche elle se prendra le verre en pleine tête !

- Bonjour Phil ! Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes enfin réveillé. Comment allez-vous ?

Pas de monstre vert ou d'infirmières folles furieuses en vue... Juste une grande et belle femme rousse aux yeux et sourire ravageurs. Soulagé, il but une gorgée d'eau et reposa son arme improvisée.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Potts, je vais bien merci. Je suis content de vous voir.

- Je vous ai apporté un petit cadeau.

Pepper Potts prit place sur le lit et lui tendit une boîte de chocolats.

- Des chocolats noirs, j'espère que vous les aimez. Dans le cas contraire, je me ferai une joie de les manger à votre place.

- Vous n'aurez pas ce plaisir, je les adore ! Merci.

Phil ouvrit délicatement la boîte, invita Pepper à en choisir un et fit de même.

- Votre présence et ces chocolats me laissent penser que nous avons… gagné ?

A l'écoute de cette question le visage de Pepper se crispa. Elle regarda machinalement ses mains et joua avec la bague située à son annulaire droit.

- Oui... Votre fausse mort a bien motivé toute l'équipe. Elle a même donné des idées à certains… Mais Loki et son armée ont été vaincus. Tout est bien qui finit bien.

Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure, ajusta la bague dans le bon sens et porta son regard sur Coulson en lui affichant un petit sourire.

- Ma mort a donné des idées ? C'est à dire ? Y a-t-il eu des... ?

- Non non ! Rassurez-vous Phil, tout va bien, tout le monde va bien.

La main de la jeune femme se posa sur celle de l'agent. Pepper la serra légèrement comme pour conforter ces derniers mots et lui faire comprendre que dorénavant il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Coulson s'interrogea sur l'air anxieux de son amie mais il préféra ne pas insister, il déposa son autre main vacante au dessus de celle de Pepper et lui sourit à son tour.

- J'ai été inconscient combien de temps ?

- Deux jours... J'espère vous voir rapidement sur pieds. Nous pourrons ainsi finir cette fameuse coupe de champagne.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

De l'autre côté de la ville... Dans la tour Stark, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, Tony avait les yeux rivés sur les deux écrans de son ordinateur.

- Jarvis, où est Mademoiselle Potts ? Elle est partie depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Les plans de la tour sont finis, j'aimerais qu'elle les voie.

- Le repère GPS indique que Mademoiselle Potts se trouve à l'hôpital privé du S.H.I.E.L.D. Dans la chambre de l'agent Coulson précisément. Souhaitez-vous que je l'appelle ?

Tony lança nerveusement le stylo qu'il avait dans la main droite avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le bar du salon. Il se servit alors un verre de son whisky préféré.

- Non Jarvis, ça ira. Envoi-lui plutôt les plans finalisés sur sa boîte mail avec en objet : à valider.

- Dois-je rajouter un message plus personnel ?

- Non... Contente-toi de ça.

- Bien Monsieur.

Après avoir dîner en tête avec lui-même, Tony s'était mis à bricoler sa dernière voiture de collection tout en écoutant « Have A Drink On Me » d'AC/DC. Sa montre indiquait 00h43 et elle n'était toujours pas là. Pourtant la veille ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour passer la soirée et... leur toute première nuit ensemble. Ils avaient même envisagé cette soirée bien avant que tout ce bordel ait lieu… Il se souvenait très bien des mots qu'elle lui avait murmurés dans l'oreille… Et maintenant… Quoi ? Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Coulson était-il de meilleur compagnie ? Y avait-il eu une urgence à Stark Industrie ? Peu importe la raison, elle aurait dû prendre la peine de le prévenir... Tony regarda son téléphone pour la énième fois mais toujours pas de messages.

- Monsieur souhaitez-vous que je contacte Mademoiselle Potts ?

- Non ça ira Jarvis. Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué d'attendre.

- Bonne nuit Monsieur.

01h12… Apporter les chocolats à Phil, fait. Ranger les dossiers pour la 4ème fois, fait. Lire et relire les dernières revues de presse, fait. Faire le ménage de tout l'étage... ? Euh… Pourquoi pas… Pepper avait épuisé la liste des choses à faire de la journée, même celles du lendemain. D'ailleurs on est déjà demain… Alors pourquoi devrait-elle aller se coucher ? Autant rester au bureau et imaginer une autre liste de choses à faire.

Affalée sur son bureau, le menton posé sur la paume de sa main gauche, Pepper admirait Manhattan endormie. Le ciel qui était cette nuit bien dégagé, laissait apparaître les étoiles qui se confondaient avec toutes les lumières de la ville. Ses pensées s'évadèrent un moment et les souvenirs récents remontèrent à la surface. New York en flamme, les cris, les pleures, les commentaires des journalistes déboussolés, Iron Man tenant cette arme nucléaire et se dirigeant tout droit vers le trou de cet immense faisceau bleuté… Elle secoua la tête en espérant ainsi chasser toutes ces pensées… 01h54… Il était peut-être temps de rentrer, Tony devait certainement dormir ou tout du moins elle l'espérait… Dans le cas contraire elle avait déjà préparé l'excuse de son absence. Il fallait bien assurer la communication de Stark Industrie. Après tout Iron Man avait garanti la survie des new-yorkais et bien plus encore… Mais allait-il gober l'excuse de cette surcharge de travail ? Pourquoi pas… Ce n'était pas la première fois que leur soirée romantique tombait à l'eau… D'ailleurs en y repensant bien… Cette fameuse soirée n'avait jamais eu la chance d'aboutir… Entre la construction de la tour Stark, la conception du réacteur autoalimenté, les déplacements entre Los Angeles, New-York et le reste du monde, ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de se poser et d'aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser échangé… Même ce fameux soir, avant que tout ne s'aggrave, Coulson était venu les interrompre. Alors ne changeons pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, cette soirée devait aussi merder… Même si cette fois-ci, Pepper était volontairement à l'origine de ce sabotage…

La porte de la chambre située au dernier étage de la tour Stark s'ouvrit tout doucement. Pas besoin d'allumer la lumière, la jeune femme connaissait parfaitement les lieux. Elle avait accessoirement passé des jours entiers à concevoir les moindre mètres carrés. Vêtue d'une nuisette beige et noir, elle se glissa délicatement sous la couette. Tony, qui était allongé sur le côté, resta immobile. Pepper se colla tout doucement contre le dos de ce dernier. Elle laissa aller sa main gauche sous le tee-shirt de Stark afin de mieux apprécier la chaleur de sa peau. La main baladeuse termina sa course sur le haut du torse du dormeur. La peau brûlante de Tony contrasta avec celle de Pepper, un frisson l'a parcouru... Pepper se colla d'avantage avant de fermer les yeux.

La main gauche de Stark rejoignit celle de Potts. Il serra cette main froide et se retourna pour faire lui faire face. Elle espérait quand même pas qu'il se soit endormi !

- Comment se porte Coulson ?

La jeune femme garda les yeux fermés, elle préférait ne pas affronter son regard. Elle se doutait que ce dernier ne se gênerait pas pour plonger ses yeux noisette dans les siens afin d'interpréter visuellement chaque mot qu'elle pourrait prononcer. Elle ne lui fit pas non plus remarquer qu'elle ne lui avait pas indiqué où elle se trouvait ces dernières heures. Elle se doutait bien que Jarvis avait dû lui préciser les moindre de ses mouvements. Jarvis... Appelé plus communément l'antidote à toute vie privée ! Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir.

- Il va bien, il est réveillé.

- Parfait. Je suppose que vous avez fêté ça ?

- Pas vraiment, il était encore bien fatigué.

- Je vois… Donc vous n'avez rien fêté mais tu as quand même zappé notre soirée… Toi… Mademoiselle j'oublie rien car j'ai un agenda greffé dans le cerveau.

Le sarcasme de Tony ne laissait rien présager de bon. Pepper ouvrit les yeux, avala sa salive et s'apprêta à déballer tout son bel argumentaire.

- J'avais de la paperasse à finir. Il faut bien calmer tous ces journalistes. Stark Industrie doit expliquer les dernières prouesses du grand héro Iron Man.

Elle avait particulièrement appuyé les mots « grand héro » avec une pointe de sarcasme et d'énervement. Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle lâché ça ? Elle avait pourtant indiqué à son cerveau d'arrêter de parler après le mot « journalistes ». Note pour plus tard… Ne plus parler après 2h du matin !

- Des reproches ?

Le regard que lui portait Tony s'intensifia. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour éviter ce sujet : louper la soirée, préparer un discours bien rôdé, se coucher à pas d'heures… Mais non… En moins d'une minute sa bouche l'avait trahie. Maintenant comment réagir ? Refermer les yeux ? Pas assez discret… Faire un beau sourire accompagné d'une réponse rassurante ? Non il vaut mieux arrêter de parler… Partir en courant ? Ah oui ça c'est bien…

- Non pas du tout.

Ouf ! Cette fois-ci sa bouche s'était arrêtée à temps… Elle ne voulait pas en dire plus… D'ailleurs elle estimait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler ses réelles pensées. Pour qui passerait-elle si elle lui disait qu'elle détestait le nouveau super héro ? Il avait changé… Il avait l'air tellement plus épanoui… Il était maintenant prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres. C'est bien pour les autres… Mais elle dans tout ça ? Plus leur relation avancée et plus tout devenait compliquer… Il avait d'abord été enlevé, quasi laissé pour mort. Puis Obadiah avait voulu le tuer de ses propres mains. Ensuite le réacteur, qui était censé le maintenir en vie, avait bien failli l'achever… Et pour finir… La cerise sur le gâteau il avait décidé de se sacrifier pour éviter un désastre nucléaire. Quelle sera la prochaine étape ? Si la mort ne vient pas le chercher, à coup sûr il ira à elle tout seul comme un grand. Arriverait-elle encore à supporter tout ça ? Elle lui avait promis que oui… Elle était restée à la tête de Stark Industrie, près de lui. Mais là… Elle ne savait plus. Mais peu importe… Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander d'abandonner sa nouvelle place de sauveur du monde pour ses beaux yeux, il n'en était pas question une seule seconde. Alors oui… S'enfuir de ce lit en courant était une option plus qu'envisageable.

Le « non pas du tout » sonné atrocement faux, tout comme le prétexte de la paperasse à terminer, Tony ne pouvait pas se contenter de cette réponse.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Pepper ?

La main droite de Stark vint se poser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Son pouce se mit à caresser cette petite parcelle de peau.

Ne pas pleurer… Ne pas pleurer… Potts supplia intérieurement ses yeux d'exécuter cet ordre. Elle afficha alors son plus large sourire.

- Mais rien… Un peu de fatigue c'est tout.

Pour couper court à toutes autres questions, Pepper attrapa la main située sur sa joue et y déposa un doux baiser. Elle se blottit ensuite contre lui, l'obligeant à se mettre sur le dos. Elle put ainsi poser sa tête sur son torse et éviter son regard qui la rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Stark n'insista pas, l'entoura de ses bras et ferma les yeux.

_Malibu, Californie, 30 avril 2032_

Après cette longue soirée, cette légère brise était des plus agréable. Alexandre était assis sur le rebord de la terrasse profitant de la douceur de la nuit et de la vue imprenable donnant sur l'océan. Son verre ne contenait plus que deux glaçons quasi fondus. Il voulut se resservir mais la bouteille de whisky, posée à côté de lui, était à présent vide. Tant pis… Il se retourna et regarda en direction des baies vitrées de la salle à manger. Il n'y avait plus qu'une poignée d'invités. Sa montre indiquait 00h43, il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Allez une dernière... Le jeune homme porta une cigarette à la bouche puis chercha, sans le trouver, le briquet qui était censé être dans une de ces poches. Heureusement pour lui, une jeune femme beaucoup mieux équipée vint à son secours. Elle alluma la flamme et brandit le briquet en direction de la cigarette.

- Tu veux dormir ici ?

Alexandre releva les yeux en direction de sa bienfaitrice. En la voyant, il pensa que Justine Hammer avait vraiment tout pour plaire... La beauté, l'intelligence et surtout un briquet en état de marche. L'héritière de l'une des plus importantes entreprises d'armement avait un faible, peu dissimulé, pour ce beau brun aux yeux bleu clair.

Avant de répondre à cette invitation, il prit le briquet tendu, alluma sa cigarette puis tira une latte.

- Pourquoi pas... Je ne suis plus à une interdiction près.

- Tu as dit à ton père et au Directeur Fury que tu venais à ma fête d'anniversaire ?

- Pas la peine ! Jarvis passe son temps à les prévenir de tous mes faits et gestes.

- Que vas-tu dire ? Que tu t'es retrouvé à cette soirée purement par hasard et que tu étais trop saoul pour rentrer ? Je te rappelle que la fille de Justin Hammer n'est pas recommandable.

- Leurs opinions m'importent peu... Et toi... Tu as quand même pris le risque d'inviter un garçon pas plus recommandable aux yeux de ton père qui en plus de faire parti du S.H.I.E.L.D est accroc à la musique, à la moto, à l'alcool et à la nicotine.

- On est bien entouré ! Tu parles un peu de nous à ton père ?

- Non... Il est pratiquement invisible ces derniers jours. Il ne quitte pas Fury, je pense qu'ils travaillent encore sur un projet foireux.

- Pauvre de toi... Pas facile d'être le fils du célèbre agent Coulson.

- Allez encore un an et nous serons majeurs, vaccinés et libres...

Ils se mirent à rire puis Alexandra embrassa longuement Justine. Après avoir rangé un minimum, ils s'écroulèrent enlacer dans un des canapés du salon.

L'alcool aidant Alexandre n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à sombrer dans un sommeil profond mais agité... Son inconscient l'emmena encore une fois dans un rêve des plus familiers. Il était là à moitié recroquevillé sur lui-même dans les bras de ce monstre vert. Entouré de voitures et de bâtiments en flamme, il restait là impuissant sous la protection de Hulk. Captain America et Iron Man gisaient sans vie pas loin d'eux. Son cœur battait fort, très fort... L'agent Coulson, arme au point, se précipita vers lui pour l'arracher des mains de Bruce Banner. C'était à ce moment précis qu'une voix féminine retentissait "Phil ! Sauvez Alex ! Je vous en prie sauvez Alex !".

Alexandre se redressa d'un seul bon. Il était en nage, son cœur battait fort et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il était à présent seul dans le canapé. Les baies étaient grandes ouvertes et laisser apparaître un ciel bleu ensoleillé. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux bruns et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que ce cauchemar ne le quittait plus.

_Malibu, Californie, 03 mai 2032_

- Jarvis, peux-tu nous indiquer où est encore passé Alexandre ?

- Il est chez Mademoiselle Hammer, Monsieur.

- Merci Jarvis. Agent Coulson, cela ne peut plus durer. Nous devons faire en sorte que ces deux là arrêtent de se fréquenter. Sans compter que depuis qu'il la connaît, il délaisse ses obligations.

- J'entends bien Directeur mais il ne m'écoute pas plus que vous.

- Le Tesseract est de nouveau actif. Le temps nous est compté, la menace est proche. Alexandre doit être prêt sinon nous allons droit à la catastrophe comme il y a quinze ans sauf que cette fois-ci il sera seul.

- Vous doutez en ses capacités Directeur ?

- Non Agent Coulson je ne mets pas en doute ses capacités, seulement sa motivation. Il aura 21 ans dans neuf mois, il sera alors majeur et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le perdre. Il est temps pour lui de comprendre.

- Comment souhaitez-vous procéder ? Lui dire la vérité ?

- Non ça risquerait de rendre la situation encore plus critique. Nous allons utiliser les rayons D du Tesseract pour remonter le temps.

- A quelle date souhaitez-vous revenir ?

- Le 03 mai 2012, là où t'as tout commencé…

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_******Titre** : Chapitre 2  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Marvel  
**Spoiler** : Attention si vous n'avez pas vu le film Avengers, ne lisez pas cette fanfic.  
**voir le Teaser sur Youtube** : _you tu .be / ZWuVI2M4nAg (sans espaces)_**  
**_

_**! ATTENTION ce chapitre contient des scènes interdites au moins de 18 ans !**_

_Malibu, Californie, 10 mai 2032_

Le Directeur Nick Fury et l'Agent Phil Coulson arpentaient les couleurs du QG du SHIELD. Ils finirent par rentrer dans une salle où quelques ingénieurs en blouses blanches étaient regroupés autour d'un cube bleuté.

- Bonjour Docteur Ronin, le Tesseract est-il prêt ?  
- Bonjour Directeur, oui tout est opérationnel, il ne me manque plus que l'heure d'arrivée et vous pourrez partir.  
- Bonne question, Coulson quelle heure avez-vous ?  
- Il est exactement 17h32.  
- Parfait ! Docteur, mettez cet horaire là.  
- Bien Directeur... Mais je peux vous faire arriver plus tôt dans la journée si vous le souhaitez ?  
- Non plus tôt ça n'ira pas, nous risquerions de tout faire rater.  
- Directeur êtes-vous sûr que le 3 mai à 17h32 soit une bonne idée ? Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions arriver deux jour plus tard ?  
- Je vous le concède Coulson. Docteur, laissez pour l'instant le jour et l'heure définis initialement, nous ajusterons la date au moment du départ.

Non loin de là, Alexandre et Justine étaient allongés dans l'herbe scrutant le ciel quasi dépourvu de nuages. Ils se remémoraient en riant les meilleurs moments de la soirée d'anniversaire.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ? Il faut que je te passe la musique que tu as tant aimée lors de la soirée.  
- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, tu sais bien que je suis interdite de séjour dans les locaux du SHIELD.  
- On s'en fou ! Je te fais rentrer en douce.  
- Monsieur Alex vous aimez prendre des risques...

Le jeune homme lui sourit, se leva tout en lui tenant la main l'obligeant ainsi à faire de même.

- Allez viens, ça va être drôle !

Les deux jeunes gens réussirent à contourner les agents de sécurité postés à l'entrée du bâtiment. Ils purent ainsi traverser en long et en large les couloirs et risquer, par pur plaisir, de se faire démasquer. Ils échappèrent de peu à des gardes qui discutaient à côté d'un ascenseur. Afin de les contourner, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle la plus proche. Ils se rendirent vite compte que cette salle, enfin plutôt cette pièce, n'était en fait qu'une succursale. Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue... Mais la porte était fermée électroniquement.

- Mince on est coincés ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire demi tour en espérant que les gardes ne soient plus là.  
- Tu plaisantes ! Je vais ouvrir cette porte, je te rappelle que j'ai passé mon enfance ici, je passais mon temps à m'amuser à déjouer les failles de sécurité, alors une simple porte fermée tu penses bien que c'est de la rigolade.  
- Après toi mon "Alex Gyver".

Malgré toute la volonté du monde, Alexandre ne parvint pas à court-circuiter le verrou.

- Bizarre je n'y arrive pas…  
- Normal Alex, tu as oublié d'utiliser le fameux couteau suisse.  
- Très drôle… Recule.

Justine s'exécuta en riant à plein poumon. Alexandre utilisa alors une méthode pas très discrète mais des plus efficace. Il frappa énergiquement la porte avec sa jambe. La force du jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à venir à bout de la sécurité, l'impulsion était même tellement forte que le dos de la porte claqua contre le mur.

- Oopsss ! J'aurai dû taper moins fort.

Alexandre et Justine s'engouffrèrent alors rapidement dans la salle. Ils se retrouvèrent face à un cube bleuté situé dans un cercle d'acier qui était relié à plusieurs écrans de contrôle. Alexandre fut le premier à s'en approcher.

- Dis moi Alex, ça ne serait pas le...  
- Ça y ressemble...  
- Que fait-il ici ?  
- Aucune idée

Ils s'avancèrent un peu plus près afin de mieux l'admirer quand la voix de Phil Coulson résonna.

- Mais que diable faites-vous ici ?

Les deux insouciants sursautèrent. Phil bouillonnait de colère et il n'était pas le seul... Devant le regard noir du Directeur Fury, la peur envahie Justine qui recula comme pour chercher une issue de secours. Sa course fut rapidement interrompue par le plan de travail des écrans de contrôle. Coincée... Encore... Elle se résigna donc à garder son calme. Elle bascula ses bras en arrière pour mieux se maintenir debout et la paume de sa main gauche vint se poser sur l'un des claviers tactiles. Coulson et Fury se ruèrent alors vers elle en criant à l'unisson...

- Ne touchez pas à ça !

Trop tard... Le Tesseract s'enclencha... Tous les quatre furent rapidement englobés par un halo bleuté. Peu à peu les murs de la pièce changèrent de couleur et finir par s'effacer pour laisser la place à une étendue blanche. Puis les murs réapparurent... La configuration de la pièce avait changé. Le Tesseract n'était plus là, tout comme l'ensemble des ordinateurs. A présent, ils étaient entourés d'étagères remplies d'objets électroniques et militaires en tout genre… Nick et Phil échangèrent un regard inquiet tant dis que Alexandre et Justine restèrent abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

- Il vient de se passer quoi là ?

Alexandre n'obtint aucune réponse. L'agent Coulson ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans le couloir. Il revint rapidement et fit un signe de la tête au Directeur Fury. La voie était dégagée, ils pouvaient sortir. Face à ce mutisme, Alexandre insista.

- ALLÔ ! Quelqu'un a une explication ?  
- Surtout taisez-vous et suivez-nous.

Alexandre était effaré, son père ne lui avait jamais parlé avec un ton aussi autoritaire… Il ne se risqua donc pas à continuer le questionnaire.

Fury et Coulson sortirent de la salle. Alexandre s'apprêta à faire de même quand Justine l'arrêta un instant.

- Alex, tu m'avais dit quoi déjà ? Ça va être marrant...?  
- Ou pas...

Alexandre lui sourit nerveusement et lui prit la main avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Le bâtiment du SHIELD semblait à la fois familier et différent. Ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes mais Alexandre s'étonna de ne reconnaître personne... Mais il était princiaplement surpris de constater qu'il était le seul à s'étonner ! Fury et son père semblaient, quant à eux, parfaitement sereins… Sans compter que tout le monde saluait le Directeur.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une porte qui comportait la plaque « Bureau du Directeur Nick Fury ». Avant d'y entrer, le Directeur s'adressa aux deux jeunes gens.

- Vous nous attendez ici. Si vous n'êtes plus là à notre retour ça ira très très mal pour vous… C'est bien compris ?

Alexandre et Justine firent juste un hochement de la tête en signe d'approbation.

Avant qu'il suive Nick Fury à l'intérieur du bureau, Alexandre arrêta Phil une minute.

- Papa, pourquoi ai-je la désagréable sensation que Justine et moi sommes les seuls à être surpris par tout ceci ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas et fais-moi confiance.

Alexandre soupira… Ne pas s'inquiéter... En général c'est là que les ennuis commencent.

_Los Angeles, Californie, 03 mai 2012_

Comme à son habitude, Pepper Potts était dans les locaux de Stark Industrie. L'ancien bureau de Tony, qui était désormais le sien, était des plus confortable. Elle avait déserté la chaise de bureau pour le grand canapé gris qui avait l'avantage d'être en face de la télévision. À ses côtés, une pile de dossiers lui tenait compagnie. Les yeux rivés sur CNN, elle mâchouillait nerveusement le bouchon de son stylo. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les images de l'attaque new-yorkaise tournaient en boucle, à tel point que Pepper commençait à connaître par cœur les discours des journalistes.

Absorbée par les infos, elle n'entendit pas Tony entrer dans le bureau. Il s'avança alors jusqu'à la hauteur du canapé mais il n'obtint pas plus de réaction. Perplexe, il l'observa un moment. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait 16h03 et décida d'intervenir.

- Sourdine.

Le son de la télévision se coupa. Pepper sursauta et se retourna d'un seul bon vers Tony.

- C'est toi ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.  
- Merci j'avais remarqué...

Stark prit la pile de dossiers et la déposa sur la table basse. Il s'assit à ses cotes et lui retira le bouchon des mains.

- Qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu le maltraites de la sorte ?

Potts sourit et s'apprêta à se lever mais Stark lui attrapa le bras l'obligeant à rester assise.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Mais rien... Tout va bien.  
- Pourtant ce pauvre bouchon pourrait témoigner du contraire.  
- J'ai juste une tonne de choses à faire, dois-je te rappeler que la direction d'une entreprise n'est pas de tout repos.  
- Tu m'expliques en quoi regarder les informations en boucle aide à la gestion de Stark Industrie ?

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Pas grand chose... Le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir était de faire mine de ne pas avoir entendu cette dernière question et de surenchérir sur une autre discussion. Pepper se rapprocha de la table basse et se mit à trier les dossiers.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Besoin de quelque chose ?  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour l'agent Coulson ?

Lui aussi savait le faire… Répondre à une question par une autre question… Surprise, elle fixa les yeux de Tony comme pour appuyer sa réponse.

- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis inquiète, il sera vite remis sur pieds.  
- Pour qui alors ?  
- Pour qui quoi ?  
- Pour qui tu t'inquiètes ?  
- J'ai pas dit que j'étais inquiète !  
- Tu l'as sous entendu.  
- Mais non !  
- Mais si !  
- Je te dis que non !

Le ton était monté d'un cran... Un peu excédée et surtout prise au dépourvue, Pepper accéléra le rangement des dossiers et s'apprêta à nouveau à quitter le canapé. Tony l'en empêcha encore une fois en lui attrapant le bras.

- Qu'est c...

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. Sa main gauche se posa sur la joue droite de Pepper, tandis que ses lèvres se ruèrent sur celles de la jeune femme. Surprise elle mit un peu de temps à répondre à ce baiser. Elle finit par pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en ouvrant la bouche. Tony ne se fit pas prier, il introduisit doucement sa langue et passa son bras droit autour de la taille de Pepper afin de mieux la rapprocher de lui. Elle posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Stark tout en glissant son autre main dans les cheveux de ce dernier.

Leur baiser s'intensifia... La langue de Tony s'engouffra d'avantage pendant qu'il la fit basculer en arrière. Elle ne tarda pas à se retrouver allonger sur le canapé. Il plaça ses jambes entre les siennes et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Pepper entoura de ses mains la nuque de Tony. Tout en continuant à jouer intensément avec la langue de Pepper, la main gauche de Tony se posa sur son sein droit. Malgré la barrière du tissu, il savoura ce touché. Il descendit ensuite sa main beaucoup plus bas afin de soulever la jambe de Pepper et attraper le bas de sa cuisse. Tout en faisant glisser sa main sur la peau de Pepper, il remonta la jupe jusqu'à la hanche laissant ainsi apparaitre le string de la jeune femme.

Pepper Potts bascula la tête légèrement en arrière. Tony embrassa successivement son cou, le haut de son épaule et s'attarda finalement sur le haut de sa poitrine. Les yeux fermés, elle se délecta de chaque baiser reçu.

La main de Stark délaissa la jambe de Pepper pour venir se poser sur son entre jambe. Il glissa alors la main sous le string et caressa délicatement la partie intime de la jeune femme. Pepper sentit une chaleur l'envahir au niveau du bas ventre quand l'index et le majeur de Tony s'introduisirent doucement en elle. Il connaissait parfaitement le corps des femmes, il savait où placer ses doigts pour procurer un maximum de plaisir. Il mit donc son expérience à profit et commença des petits mouvements de va-et-vient au niveau de la zone la plus érogène. Pepper gémit et resserra instinctivement les cuisses tout en enfonçant le bassin dans le canapé.

Il embrassa à nouveau la jeune femme tout en accélérant le mouvement de ses doigts. Pepper sentit le désir monté rapidement... Très rapidement... Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas touché ainsi que son corps était à l'écoute de la moindre pénétration. Sous les assauts de la main de Tony, le cœur et la respiration de Pepper s'accélérèrent. Ses cuisses se resserrèrent un plus autour de la taille de Stark. Elle pencha totalement la tête en arrière quand des longs spasmes de plaisir au niveau de son intimité la submergèrent. L'orgasme était intense, elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Tony tout en gémissant. Comprenant ce qui se passait, il arrêta petit-à-petit le mouvement de ses doigts jusqu'à l'arrêt des spasmes.

Il se releva ensuite légèrement afin d'enlever la jupe et le string. Il voulait continuer à lui donner du plaisir avec une autre partie de son corps. Pepper reprit peu à peu son souffle. Elle était à présent très excitée et elle en voulait plus... Elle voulait le sentir en elle... Elle déboutonna son jean et l'aida à l'enlever. Tony se rallongea sur elle. Malgré la présence du boxer, Pepper n'avait aucun mal à sentir le désir de Stark... Alors qu'il s'activait à déboutonner la chemise de la jeune femme, son smart phone se mit à vibrer. Il préféra alors faire abstraction de ce bruit de fond et se concentra sur l'essentiel... Le corps de Pepper.

- Tony... Ton téléphone...  
- On l'oublie...

Il ne restait plus que le soutien-gorge à enlever et le corps de Pepper était à lui... Alors le téléphone était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis. Il enleva son tee-shirt et se rallongea sur la jeune femme. Il avait un besoin irrésistible de sentir la chaleur de la peau de Pepper contre la sienne.

- Tony...  
- Oui ?  
- Et si c'était important ?

Devant l'insistance de sa partenaire, il se résigna à attraper le téléphone qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de son jean. Toujours allongé, il décrocha sans prendre le temps de vérifier le nom qui apparaissait sur l'écran.

- QUOI ?  
- Bonjour Tony, je te dérange ?

En entendant la voix de Nick Fury il regretta instantanément d'avoir décroché. Pepper s'amusa à provoquer Tony, elle commença une série de baiser dans le cou tout en caressant son dos musclé.

- Oui tu tombes mal !  
- Où es-tu ? Nous devons nous voir.  
- Je suis au siège de Stark Industrie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?  
- Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras là. Rejoins-moi au QG de Los Angeles, je t'attends.  
- T'emballes pas, je viendrais que demain.  
- Ça ne peut pas attendre Tony !  
- Pourquoi ? Il y a encore un Asguard qui a des envies de conquête ?  
- Non, il s'agit d'un autre problème.  
- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Steve ou Bruce, je suis occupé là !  
- Ils sont en route, il ne manque plus que toi. On t'attend.  
- Bien !

Il raccrocha sans en dire plus et expédia le téléphone à l'autre bout du bureau. Il s'assit sur le canapé et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Pepper limita.

- Qui était-ce ?  
- Le SHIELD.

Un frisson la parcourut, elle scruta alors le sol et récupéra sa chemise.

- Je suppose que tu dois y aller ?

La voix de Pepper était tremblante. Tony la regarda mais elle préféra tourner la tête et chercher le reste de ses vêtements pour ne pas laisser paraître ses angoisses.

- Oui, apparemment c'est urgent.  
- Très bien.

Il attrapa le visage de Pepper avec ses mains l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Je suis désolé Pepper. J'expédie ça et on se retrouve ce soir à la villa. Ok ?

Elle avait envie de lui répondre qu'elle savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas expédier ça aussi simplement... Que si le SHIELD avait besoin de lui c'était forcément pour quelque chose d'important et qu'il y avait de forte chance pour qu'elle se retrouve seule ce soir. Mais elle ne voulut pas polémiquer de peur d'affronter une énième discussion sur le sujet Iron Man. Elle préféra donc lui sourire.

- Ne sois pas désolé... Je te dis à ce soir...

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

___******Titre** : Chapitre 3  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Marvel  
**Spoiler** : Attention si vous n'avez pas vu le film Avengers, ne lisez pas cette fanfic.  
**voir le Teaser sur Youtube** : _you tu .be / ZWuVI2M4nAg (sans espaces)

_Malibu, Californie, 3 mai 2012_

L'Audit R8 blanche arriva à vive allure dans le parking du SHIELD. Tony Stark descendit de la voiture tout en faisant un signe de la main au garde qui était posté à l'entrée. Après un bref contrôle d'identité, il pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Alexandre sortit son smart phone de sa poche. Il déroula les écouteurs qui entouraient le téléphone et vérifia son bon fonctionnement. Par chance, l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre n'avait rien endommagé. Pour faire passer le temps d'attente, il mit les écouteurs et lança la première chanson de son répertoire.

- Bonne idée.

Justine Hammer imita Alexandre et sortit son téléphone mais elle préféra lancer un jeu.

Les deux adolescents étaient assis par terre le dos appuyé contre la porte du Directeur quand Tony arriva.

- Excusez-moi… Vous l'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais il y a une porte juste derrière vous et j'aimerais bien passer sans avoir à vous écraser.

Le son de la musique était élevé, Alexandre n'entendit pas la voix de Stark. Plongé dans la lecture de sa play-list il remarqua encore moins sa présence. Justine leva les yeux, elle mit une bonne minute à réaliser… Elle avala sa salive et regarda Tony avec insistance… Ca ne pouvait pas être lui… Impossible ! Pour être sûre de ne pas être la seule à rêver elle tapa avec son coude le bras de son voisin. Ce dernier enleva un écouteur et tourna la tête vers elle.

- Quoi ?

Justine ne lui répondit pas et se leva. Alexandre la regarda faire et limita. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il insista.

- Quoi ?  
- On bloque le passage.

Il remarqua enfin Stark qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Alexandre avait du mal à en croire ses yeux… Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. Il retira son dernier écouteur et lança la conversation car c'est bien connu… Les hallucinations ça ne répond pas.

- Iron Man ?  
- Oui… Mais désolé je n'ai pas le temps de signer les autographes.  
- Vous… Vous êtes en vie ?  
- Jeune homme est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être mort ?  
- Euh… Apparemment… Non…  
- Excusez-moi je suis pressé.

Justine et Alexandre se poussèrent sur le côté permettant à Tony d'entrer dans le bureau. Une fois la porte refermée, les deux adolescents eurent une réaction des plus basiques… Coller l'oreille contre la porte et tenter de capter la moindre conversation.

- Alors Nick ! J'espère que ton problème est un vrai problème ou sinon je te jure que je m'arrange pour que la prochaine bombe nucléaire atterrisse dans les locaux du SHIELD.  
- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir Tony.

Tony se laissa tomber sur la première chaise qui se trouvait à porter de main. Il se retourna vers la table et fit face aux autres personnes assises. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il n'y avait pas un mais deux Nick Fury… Pour en être certain, il les regarda à tour de rôle et s'adressa au Nick qui l'avait accueilli.

- Depuis quand tu as un frère jumeau ?  
- Je n'ai pas de frère jumeau.  
- Je vois… Alors c'est qui lui ? Ton clone ? Ton double maléfique ?  
- C'est moi… Enfin mon moi du futur.  
- Un moi du futur ? Comment c'est possible ça ?

Stark chercha une réponse en scrutant la pièce et vit l'Agent Coulson.

- Coulson ! Que faites-vous ici ? Je vous croyais à New-York au fond d'un lit.  
- En fait je suis le double maléfique de l'Agent Coulson.  
- C'est bien imité…

Tony lui sourit et s'adressa au Nick assis à côté de l'Agent.

- Alors… Vous venez de quel futur ?  
- Nous avons fait un bon d'une vingtaine d'années en arrière.  
- Dans quel but ? Piquer les résultats sportifs comme dans Retour vers le Futur…? Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant les gars mais dans ce sens ça marche pas, pour les avoir il faut aller dans le futur et non dans le passé. En tous les cas vous tenez la forme pour des mecs qui ont vingt ans de plus on jurerait que non !  
- C'est une longue histoire… Notre vieillissement a été ralenti à cause d'un sérum du Docteur Sternberg qui a mal tourné… Bref.  
- Top ! Faites m'en livrer une demi douzaine !  
- Tony...  
- Bah quoi ?... Bon… Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?  
- Notre venue ici est accidentelle. Les deux jeunes gens, que tu as dû très certainement croisés en arrivant, ont déclenché involontairement notre machine à remonter le temps. Nous sommes donc tous les quatre bloqués ici et sans machine de retour.  
- Alors quoi ? Vous voulez que j'en fabrique une ? Si je savais faire ça tu penses bien que je l'aurai déjà construite !  
- Sans le Tesseract nous ne pouvons rien faire, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à… mon moi actuel… d'essayer de contacter Thor afin de nous aider. En attendant, j'aimerais que tu travailles à la réalisation du logiciel qui permettra d'enclencher le Tesseract. Bruce Banner est en chemin, il vient t'aider.  
- Je sais bien que je suis un génie mais là ça dépasse mes compétences, je doute fort que Bruce et moi arrivions à quoi que se soit.  
- Vous y arriverez… Il le faut ! D'autant plus qu'Alexandre est là… Il palliera vos lacunes en physique quantique.  
- Alexandre ?  
- Le jeune homme qui attend derrière la porte.  
- Ah… Tu veux parler de celui qui me croyait mort…

Un léger malaise envahit la pièce. L'Agent Coulson se racla la gorge et continua les explications.

- Dans notre futur, les Vengeurs ne sont plus là… Ils ont été tués par Thanos, un extra-terrestre bien plus puissant que Loki. Vous comprenez donc pourquoi il était étonné de vous voir.

Tony avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les Vengeurs tués… Depuis la bataille contre Loki il pensait que plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de questionner Coulson, il voulait en savoir plus…

- Tués…? Même Hulk…?  
- Oui.  
- La Terre est donc à la merci de ce… Thanos ?  
- Non… Il a été vaincu, enfin exilé.  
- Par qui ?

Le Directeur Fury arrêta la discussion.

- Tony il n'est pas bon d'en savoir d'avantage, ça risquerait de provoquer des changements pour le futur.  
- Des changements ? Tu plaisantes… Pourquoi ne pas tout dire justement pour éviter le pire ?  
- N'insiste pas… Nous prenons déjà assez de risques en te parlant.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la tête d'Alexandre.

- Désolé… J'ai frappé mais apparemment personne a entendu… Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on fait le pied de grue… Papa, vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

Tony Stark chercha partout dans la salle le fameux « Papa ». Il avait juré qu'ils n'étaient pourtant que quatre dans le bureau. Coulson répondit et mit ainsi fin au suspens.

- Nous avons bientôt fini… Mais vous pouvez entrer.

Alexandre s'exécuta et invita Justine à le suivre. Tony s'apprêta à faire une remarque sur l'appellation papa mais l'Agent le devança.

- Monsieur Stark, je vous présente Alexandre mon fils et son amie Justine Hammer.  
- Hammer ? Comme Hammer Industrie ?  
- Oui, il s'agit de la fille de Justin Hammer.  
- J'ignorais qu'il avait une fille… Et que vous aviez un fils…  
- Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses Monsieur Stark.

Le ton employé par l'Agent Coulson contenait une pointe de sarcasme et Tony n'aimait pas les sous entendus. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de surenchérir. Les deux Nick se mirent à parler aux deux adolescents pour leur expliquer les grandes lignes du pourquoi du comment… Puis le Nick du futur s'adressa à Stark.

- Bon… Tony… Je suggère que nous venions tous les quatre chez toi, ça sera plus simple surtout que ta villa de Malibu a un magnifique labo.  
- Pas d'accord… Mais alors pas du tout d'accord.  
- Ce n'est pas négociable.

Après un court débat, Tony céda et accepta de les accueillir.

Nick Fury, l'Agent Coulson, Alexandre et Justine suivirent donc Stark jusqu'au parking. Fury avait à la main les clés de la Jeep prêter par le SHIELD. Tony rejoignit sa voiture qui était garée à proximité. Alexandre ne put s'empêcher d'aller l'admirer.

- Wouaaahh c'est bien une R8 Spyder V10 quattro ?  
- Exact !  
- Magnifique… Un vrai bijou de collection.  
- Collection ? La meilleure GT du moment tu veux dire !  
- Oui… Enfin la dernière que j'ai vue étant dans un musée.  
- Ne sois pas désagréable… Tu veux la conduire ?

Le visage d'Alexandre s'illumina et laissa apparaitre un large. Enfin quelque chose de sympa… Il était temps. Il ne fallait pas lui poser la question deux fois, bien sûr qu'il voulait la conduire. Mais au moment de monter dans l'habitacle Coulson s'en mêla.

- Alex, tu viens dans la Jeep avec nous.  
- Quoi ? Papa tu plaisantes ?  
- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Tu viens.  
- Allez Coulson vous inquiétez pas, je fais le copilote.  
- Là n'est pas la question Stark, il vient avec nous.  
- Papa s'il te plait ! Je n'aurai sûrement plus l'occas d'en conduire des comme ça.  
- J'ai dit non ! Dépêches-toi de monter dans la Jeep.  
- Bon… Je vais conduire, Alexandre tu feras le copilote, c'est pas mal aussi.  
- Non Stark ! Il vient avec nous.

Alexandre supplia Tony du regard pour qu'il insiste auprès de Phil. Stark prit donc à part Coulson pour tenter de comprendre sa réaction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend Coulson ? Il ne s'agit que d'une voiture et on a à peine quarante minutes de route à faire.  
- Nous ne sommes pas ici en vacances, il doit le comprendre. Nous ne sommes pas censés être à cette époque, notre seule présence ici peut avoir de graves répercutions sur le futur.  
- Allez il ne risque rien en montant avec moi. Promis je roulerai doucement.  
- Non.

Phil n'avait nullement l'intention de céder. Il planta Tony là et fit signe à Alexandre pour qu'il le suive dans l'autre voiture. Le jeune homme excédé donna un coup de pied dans le caillou le plus proche tout en marmonnant son mécontentement et son incompréhension.

Une fois arrivés à la villa, Tony leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire.

- Là vous avez donc le salon avec la terrasse, la cuisine et les toilettes sont un peu plus loin… De ce côté-ci il y a la salle de sport avec la piscine intérieure, le sauna et le hammam. Le sous-sol est accessible par ici mais il faudra enregistrer Alexandre pour que Jarvis lui autorise l'accès. Pour finir, à l'étage il y a les deux salles de bains et les cinq chambres. Comme vous vous en doutez ma chambre est la plus grande, je vous laisse donc vous répartir les quatre autres… Quoi d'autres ?  
- Pourrais-tu nous trouver des vêtements plus… passe-partout ?  
- Pas de problèmes Nick, je vais demander à Happy de s'en charger.  
- Autres choses ?  
- Oui… Où est Pepper ?  
- Pourquoi cette question?  
- Pour savoir…  
- Pour savoir quoi ?  
- Pour savoir si elle sera des nôtres ce soir.  
- En quoi est-ce important ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit que ça l'était.  
- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?  
- Pour savoir !  
- Il y a bien une raison !  
- Tu me fatigues Tony…  
- Normalement oui elle devrait être là.  
- Merci.

Il n'était pas loin de 21h30 quand Pepper arriva avec Happy à la villa. Elle fût agréablement surprise de voir les lumières allumées. Visiblement Tony était rentré, son urgence ne devait donc pas être si important que ça. A cette pensée, elle ressentit un immense soulagement.

- Tony, tu es là ? Je suis rentrée.

Elle posa son sac et ses dossiers sur la console. Elle entra ensuite dans le salon et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'Agent Coulson.

- Phil ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Coulson ne répondit pas de suite. Il s'avança et l'enlaça.

- Pepper je suis tellement content de te voir.

Le tutoiement employé l'interloqua… Elle ne comprit pas bien la réaction mais sans rien dire elle l'entoura de ses bras.

- Phil… Vous allez bien ?

Il se détacha et lui attrapa les mains avant de lui sourire.

- Très bien.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Coulson et Potts se retournèrent vers Tony. Phil avait gardé la main de Pepper dans la sienne, ce qui n'échappa pas à Stark.

- Je vous dérange ?

Pepper retira sa main et se dirigea vers lui.

- Non pas du tout. Je suis juste étonné de le voir ici. Ca s'est bien passé avec le SHIELD ?

Elle lui caressa la joue tout en l'embrassant.

- Oui ça était… Mais nous devons parler.  
- Ah oui ? A quel sujet ?  
- Viens… J'ai des personnes à te présenter.

Tony attrapa la main de Pepper tout en regardant sévèrement Coulson. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur du salon et rejoignirent Nick Fury qui était assis sur le canapé non loin de la cheminée. Potts écouta avec attention le Directeur qui lui relata l'ensemble des évènements.

Pendant ce temps, Alexandre et Justine étaient à l'étage dans la chambre qu'ils avaient choisie. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit l'un en face de l'autre.

- Alex, tu trouves pas ça fou ce qui nous arrive ?  
- Complètement !  
- Tu sais à quoi je pense…  
- Non, dis-moi.  
- Je pourrais aller voir mon père et le prévenir pour maman…  
- Pour lui dire quoi ? Salut c'est moi ta fille que tu n'as pas encore ! Je viens du futur… Attention dans trois ans ta femme aura un accident de voiture, tu dois tout faire pour l'empêcher… Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te croire ?  
- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer.  
- Tu vas te retrouver à l'asile surtout.  
- Oui c'est pas faux… Même moi je ne me croirais pas. Et toi… Tu ne serais pas tenté ?  
- Tenter de ?  
- De changer quelque chose de ton passé ?  
- Non… Enfin…  
- Quoi ?  
- J'aimerais aller voir ma mère… Juste la voir.  
- C'est faisable tu crois ?  
- Il suffirait de se rendre dans la maison actuelle de mes parents.  
- Tu connais l'adresse ?  
- Non… Mais en 2012 les annuaires ça existe.  
- Tu veux qu'on le fasse ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Je vais y réfléchir.

Alexandre descendit les escaliers en direction du salon. Il était vêtu d'une simple serviette qui entourait sa taille et il avait les cheveux légèrement mouillés. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et réalisa qu'il y avait une personne de plus… Une femme… Vêtu de sa simple serviette, il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

- Euh… Désolé… Je… Je viens de sortir de la douche et je voulais savoir si les fringues vintages étaient arrivées ?

Pepper se leva et lui tendit la main pour le saluer.

- Bonjour Alexandre, je suis Pepper Potts, la présidente de Stark Industrie.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils… Cette voix… Il la connaissait bien… Il l'entendait dans chacun de ces cauchemars. Il se demanda un instant si il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il devait confondre… La voix féminine de ses rêves ne pouvait pas être celle de Pepper Potts... Impossible ! Chassant cette pensée, il lui tendit également la main.

- Bonjour Madame Potts, enchanté.  
- Tu peux m'appeler Pepper.  
- Ok Madame... Euh je veux dire… Pepper.

Pepper les laissa pour aller dans sa chambre afin de passer une tenue plus décontractée. Alexandre s'installa sur le canapé en attendant Happy et les vêtements. Tony assit à côté du jeune homme remarqua un pendentif autour de son cou. Il se pencha vers lui pour mieux le regarder. Stark ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à reconnaître le bijou. Pepper portait le même. Il saisit alors Coulson par le bras et l'entraîna dans la salle de sport afin d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Stark ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?  
- Vous allez m'expliquer par quel miracle votre fils porte le même pendentif que Pepper !  
- Le pendentif ? Quel pendentif ?  
- Oh ne faites pas l'innocent ! Je parle du pendentif qu'il a autour du cou.  
- Ah… Je ne sais pas… Ils viennent sûrement de la même bijouterie.  
- Me prenez pas pour un con Coulson ! Ce bijou est une pièce unique, il a été fabriqué par le père de Pepper. Elle ne le quitte jamais.

Le visage de l'Agent s'aggrava. Comment arriverait-il à se sortir de cette discussion ? Il chercha une réponse satisfaisante mais rien lui ne vint… Tony bouillonnait, son regard se noircissait, il avait peur de comprendre le mutisme de Coulson, il voulait l'emmener sur le ring et lui régler son compte.

- Je n'ai pas d'explication à vous donner Stark.

Tony empoigna le col de Phil.

- Oh si vous allez me la donner cette explication !

Coulson le repoussa violemment et se dégagea de son emprise.

- Bien ! Vous voulez savoir… Alors je vais vous le dire ! Oui je vous le confirme Stark il s'agit bien du même bijou ! Satisfait ?  
- Pourquoi Alexandre porterait le bijou de Pepper ?

Phil remit soigneusement le col de sa chemise en place. Il se racla légèrement la gorge avant de fixer intensément Tony dans les yeux.

- Il le porte parce que… Il appartenait à sa mère.

Le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Coulson et Pepper… Un enfant… Il gonfla ses poumons d'oxygène pour tenter de garder son calme.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas reconnu si Pepper est bien sa mère…?

Coulson était à la fois surpris et rassuré par le calme olympien de son interlocuteur.

- Pepper est décédée quand Alex n'avait pas tout à fait cinq ans. Il n'a aucun souvenir et nous avons fait en sorte que ça reste ainsi. Nous lui avons caché la véritable identité de sa mère pour le protéger.

Tony était bouleversé. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qui lui faisait le plus mal… Le fait que Pepper ait eu un enfant avec Phil ou le fait qu'elle allait mourir.

- Le protéger de quoi ?  
- Désolé Stark je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

Il sortit de la salle laissant Coulson seul. Il traversa le salon à toute vitesse et descendit les escaliers. Il composa alors le code de sécurité sur l'interrupteur digital avant d'entrer dans l'atelier.

- Jarvis, active le niveau de sécurité le plus élevé. Personne ne doit rentrer, je ne veux pas être dérangé.  
- Bien Monsieur. Dois-je également l'appliquer sur le compte de Mademoiselle Potts ?  
- Oui. Tu l'appliques à tout le monde.  
- C'est fait Monsieur.  
- Merci Jarvis.

Alexandre était dans le salon, il s'était installé au piano. A ses côtés, Justine essayait de suivre les mains du jeune homme. Il jouait une musique que la jeune femme affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Pepper était assise sur le canapé, l'ordinateur portable était posé sur ses genoux. Elle finissait de répondre à quelques mails en attendant l'arrivée des pizzas. Elle appréciait cette musique de fond, Alexandre jouait parfaitement. Elle pensa un instant que ce jeune homme devait sûrement être le fils de la fameuse violoncelliste.

En terrasse, Coulson et le Directeur Fury s'étaient mis légèrement à l'écart.

- Voilà… Ensuite il est parti au labo.  
- C'est pas vrai ! Nous nous retrouvons dans une situation des plus délicates !  
- Je sais Directeur, je suis sincèrement désolé.  
- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Coulson. Il était évident que nous allions être confrontés à ce genre de problèmes. Maintenant essayons de garder un minimum le contrôle de la situation.  
- Directeur, vous n'avez pas peur que tout ceci ait changé le court de l'histoire ?  
- J'espère que non Coulson… J'espère que non…

Pepper Potts était en train de maudire ce satané digicode. Cela faisait maintenant trois bonnes minutes que le message « accès refusé » s'affichait.

- Jarvis, je ne comprends pas, je n'arrive pas à entrer !  
- Désolé Mademoiselle Potts mais Monsieur Stark a verrouillé tous les accès.  
- Quoi ?

Pepper tapa sur la vitre de la porte tout en appelant Tony mais elle réalisa très vite que le son de sa voix ne pouvait pas passer le blindage. Ne le voyant pas, elle préféra l'appeler.

- Tony ! Pourquoi tu as verrouillé l'accès ?  
- Pour ne pas être dérangé.  
- Tu plaisantes ? Allez ouvres-moi.

Il raccrocha le téléphone, il savait très bien qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas. Il ordonna donc à Jarvis d'ouvrir la porte. Pepper entra enfin et le trouva pencher au-dessus du moteur d'une des voitures.

- Que fais-tu ? Nous avons presque fini de manger, ta pizza va être froide.  
- Je répare un des carburateurs.  
- Passionnant… Tu ne veux pas plutôt nous rejoindre ?  
- Merci, je n'ai pas faim.

Stark prenait soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Pepper. Les révélations de Coulson tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il n'avait aucunement envie de laisser paraître quoi que se soit.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tony ?  
- Ce foutu moteur m'énerve.  
- Tony…

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'obligea à se retourner. Les yeux bleus de Pepper plongèrent dans ceux de Tony. Elle était inquiète… Quelques heures plus tôt il était prêt à lui faire l'amour et maintenant il n'osait même plus la regarder.

Elle avança lentement son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa passionnément. Tony répondit timidement à ce baiser, tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Comment Pepper pouvait-elle avoir un enfant avec un autre alors qu'elle était là… dans ses bras ?

Pepper devint plus entreprenante. Elle commença à lui déboutonner la chemise tout en continuant à l'embrasser ardemment. Elle se souvenait de leurs dernières heures passées ensembles, elle avait envie de lui… Maintenant ! Il ne lui restait plus que le dernier bouton à défaire quand les mains de Tony la stoppèrent. Il lui attrapa les poignées et l'obligea à lever les bras. Elle se plaqua alors contre lui et enfouit un peu plus profondément sa langue dans la bouche de Stark.

Le corps de Tony réagissait tant dis que son cerveau lui criait « stop ». La bouche et la langue de Pepper étaient en train de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Il lui lâcha les poignées pour lui attraper le visage. Il colla un peu plus son corps contre le sien tant dis que ses dents vinrent mordiller la lèvre inférieure de la jolie rousse.

- Pepper… Il faut vraiment que je termine ça…  
- Tu plaisantes ? Ca ne peut pas attendre ?  
- Non…

Il se détacha doucement de son étreinte, l'embrassa sur le front avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Pepper était totalement abasourdie. Il préférait réparer sa satané voiture plutôt que d'être dans ses bras... Déboussolée, elle n'insista pas et sortit de la salle sans dire un mot. Une fois Pepper partie, Tony propulsa le carburateur défectueux contre le mur.

Perdue, Potts se posa sur le canapé. Le salon était à présent vide, tout le monde était parti se coucher.

- Tu veux un verre ?

Pepper se retourna, Phil profitait de la vue de la terrasse un verre à la main.

- Pourquoi pas, merci.  
- Je te sers une vodka martini ?  
- Oui merci il me faut au moins ça.

Coulson se dirigea vers le bar, remplit le verre en prenant soin de ne pas oublier de mettre plusieurs olives. Il rejoignit ensuite Pepper qui était à présent accoudée au rebord de la terrasse.

- Merci Phil…  
- Y a-t-il assez d'olives ?  
- Oui merci c'est parfait. Je vois que vous… enfin… que tu me connais bien.

Coulson lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Pepper ?  
- Disons… Que j'ai un peu de mal à suivre Tony en ce moment.  
- Rien de grave au moins ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Mais parlons plutôt de toi… Alors qui est la mère d'Alexandre ? Est-ce la violoncelliste que tu fréquentais ?  
- Désolé mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.  
- Ah… Ok… Je comprends.

Exténuée par cette dure journée, Pepper termina son verre. Elle avait très envie de retourner voir Tony à l'atelier mais elle préféra se raviser. Après tout, si il avait envie de la voir il s'avait très bien où la trouver.

- Merci Phil pour le verre, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit Pepper.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et rejoignit sa chambre.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_____******Titre** : Chapitre 4  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Marvel  
**Spoiler** : Attention si vous n'avez pas vu le film Avengers, ne lisez pas cette fanfic.  
**voir le Teaser sur Youtube** : _you tu .be / ZWuVI2M4nAg (sans espaces)

_**! ATTENTION ce chapitre contient des scènes interdites au moins de 18 ans !**_

_Malibu, Californie, 4 mai 2012_

Le radio-réveil indiquait 02h41 et Pepper n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait hésité à se relever pour aller voir Tony à l'atelier mais elle s'était résignée ne se sentant pas capable d'essuyer un autre refus. Finalement c'était peut-être mieux ainsi... Leur relation était difficile à gérer, ses nerfs étaient régulièrement mis à rude épreuve. Elle sentait bien que Coulson et Fury cachaient une partie de la vérité. Il était d'ailleurs fort probable que Tony prenait ses distances pour la préserver… Tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle aimait penser... Ou alors il avait tout simplement changé d'avis sur eux... D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, ils n'avaient jamais parlé sérieusement de leur couple.

Pepper ferma les yeux et tenta de se vider la tête. Elle finit par entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir tout doucement. Tony prit soin de faire un minimum de bruit et s'allongea dans le lit. Il espérait qu'il arriverait à dormir malgré toutes les nouvelles de la journée, il avait pris plusieurs whiskies, rien de tel pour sombrer rapidement.

Potts se retourna, elle posa sa tête et son bras gauche sur le torse de Tony. Elle se colla alors tout contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et commença à lui caresser doucement le dos quand il réalisa qu'elle était totalement nue sous les draps... Il continua cependant à parcourir son dos tout en prenant soin de s'arrêter juste au dessus de ses fesses. Il essayait de ne pas penser à sa nudité, à sa peau, à sa respiration, à sa chaleur... Mais l'alcool avalé, quelques heures plus tôt, n'arrangeait rien.

Pepper savourait ces caresses, elle se redressa et enjamba le corps de Tony afin de lui offrir plus qu'un simple dos. À présent, elle était assise à califourchon sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin, le drap ne la recouvrait plus du tout et malgré l'obscurité de la chambre, Stark pouvait quand même admirer ses formes.

Potts se pencha et l'embrassa... Le baiser fut au départ timide mais il s'enflamma rapidement. Tony remonta lentement les mains... Il commença par caresser les cuisses, les fesses, les côtes, puis il effleura délicatement la poitrine où il s'attarda quelques instants avant de terminer sa course en attrapant le visage de Pepper. Il la fit alors basculer d'avantage vers lui et pût ainsi l'embrasser plus intensément.

Le corps de Pepper était à présent allongé sur celui de Tony. Elle arrêta de l'embrasser et descendit un peu plus bas sous les draps pour lui enlever son boxer. La verge de Tony était déjà bien en érection. Elle la prit sans sa main droite et la dirigea dans sa bouche. Elle commença ensuite des petits mouvements de haut en bas avec la main tant dit que ses lèvres et sa langue caressaient le haut du phallus. Tony gémit quand il sentit son sexe se durcir un peu plus. Pepper accéléra les mouvements tout en enfonçant le pénis un peu plus loin dans sa gorge. Stark commença à perdre le contrôle, il sentait qu'il ne te tarderait pas à exploser et il ne le voulait pas. Il se redressa, enleva son tee-shirt et attrapa Pepper l'obligeant à revenir contre lui. Il la fit alors basculer sur le dos et s'allongea sur elle. Il glissa son bras gauche sous la nuque de Potts et souleva avec son autre main la cuisse gauche afin de lui écarter un peu plus les jambes. Il l'embrassa passionnément tout en la pénétrant lentement. Pepper gémit à son tour et bascula la tête légèrement en arrière. Les pénétrations étaient de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus profondes. Pepper s'agrippa aux épaules de Stark en enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans sa peau, elle entoura ensuite le bassin de Tony avec ses cuisses, elle put ainsi contrôler les coups de rein de son partenaire et imposer son propre rythme. Finalement il gérait encore moins cette position et il était hors de question qu'il jouisse avant elle.

Il se détacha de son étreinte et l'allongea sur le ventre. Il glissa sa main droite entre le matelas et le bassin de Pepper et commença à lui caresser doucement le clitoris tout en recommençant à la pénétrer. Potts ne pouvait plus bouger, Tony était derrière elle et la maintenait allongée sur le ventre. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté afin de pouvoir continuer à l'embrasser. Tous ses sens étaient exacerbés, le cumul des caresses et des pénétrations lui provoqua un orgasme très intense. Elle laissa échapper un fort gémissement, ses mains froissèrent les draps et son bassin se souleva de plaisir. Tony la pénétra une dernière fois très profondément pour prolonger le plaisir avant de la libérer. Il s'allongea pour reprendre son souffle. La sentir jouir l'avait très excité, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à garder son calme et le contrôle de ses sens. Il lui fallait donc à présent un peu de repos mais Pepper voyait les choses autrement. Elle se remit sur lui et immisça en elle la verge durcie de Tony. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Stark, ferma les yeux, bascula la tête en arrière et commença à balancer son bassin d'avant en arrière. Tony titilla les mamelons de sa partenaire avec les doigts et se redressa pour faire de même avec la langue. Les mouvements du bassin de Pepper étaient de plus en plus forts, Tony sentit son sexe se gonflait au maximum. Il se redressa d'avantage et posa les mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire pour tenter de ralentir le rythme.

- Pepper... Moins vite...

Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter... Elle lui attrapa les mains et le remit en position allongée. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, elle resta penché au dessus de Tony en lui maintenant fermement les poignées au dessus de la tête. Elle accéléra les mouvements de son bassin tout en enfonçant la verge de Stark un peu plus profondément en elle. Il ferma les yeux et gémit en sentant son sexe se contracter. A présent il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il se répandit en elle en jouissant longtemps et intensément.

Épuisée, Pepper s'écroula sur Tony. Ils étaient en nage, leur respiration et leur battement de cœur tentaient de reprendre un rythme normal. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras pour la maintenir tout contre lui, il avait envie de rester en elle le plus longtemps possible. Blotti l'un contre l'autre, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Il était 10h passé quand Tony ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps, d'ailleurs il ne se souvenait même pas de sa dernière grasse matinée. Pepper n'avait presque pas bougé, elle dormait allongée à moitié sur lui. Il la bascula tout doucement sur le côté pour ne pas la réveiller, il attrapa le téléphone de Potts pour s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée et se dirigea à la salle de bain.

Tony descendit les escaliers qui menaient au salon. Ne voyant personne il alla directement à son atelier.

- Bonjour Monsieur.  
- Bonjour Jarvis.  
- Monsieur, j'ai terminé l'enregistrement du compte du jeune Coulson dans la base de données.  
- Ok... Très bien.  
- Monsieur, je dois vous informer que j'ai détecté une anomalie dans les cellules d'Alexandre.  
- Une anomalie ? Laquelle ?  
- Les analyses de sang ont montré la présence d'un élément non humain dans le génome cellulaire.  
- As-tu pu l'identifier ?  
- Oui Monsieur, sa composition ressemble à 97% à celle de l'élément qui alimente votre réacteur.  
- Impossible Jarvis ! Je l'ai créé moi-même, personne ne connaît ses composants et je ne vois pas comment on pourrait le retrouver dans le sang de qui que se soit.  
- Vérifiez par vous-même Monsieur.

L'écran de l'ordinateur laissa apparaître les brins d'ADN, ils étaient bien différents de ceux d'un être humain dit normal. La structure était plus complexe et Tony pouvait voir distinctement la séquence de l'atome du réacteur enchevêtré dans les nucléotides.

- Comment est-ce possible Jarvis ?  
- Je ne sais pas Monsieur. L'élément semble alimenter les cellules en énergie. Mes simulations ont montré qu'elles étaient plus stables et plus résistantes que des cellules classiques. L'ADN produit également une protéine inconnue, il faudrait étudier le corps du jeune Coulson pour comprendre son utilité.  
- Comment peut-il avoir un génome avec l'atome de mon réacteur ? C'est tout simplement impossible Jarvis !  
- Je pense à une manipulation génétique Monsieur.

Tony Stark bondit de sa chaise.

- Les salopards !

Alexandre et Coulson étaient dans la salle de sport. Sur le ring, ils s'amusaient à enchaîner toutes sortes de combinaison de boxe. Près d'eux, Fury les regardait faire un café Starbucks à la main. Tony arriva comme une tornade dans la pièce. La présence d'Alexandre le freina et il se dirigea plus calmement vers le Directeur.

- Toi et moi, dehors et tout de suite !

Nick le regarda intrigué mais s'exécuta. Ils sortirent et se posèrent dans le salon.

- Tu vas me dire immédiatement ce que tu as fait à Pepper ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Nick ! Jarvis a trouvé dans le sang d'Alex l'atome de mon réacteur ! Alors je te repose la question, as-tu joué les Frankenstein avec Pepper ?

Le Directeur ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

- Et c'est la seule explication que tu as trouvée...?  
- Te connaissant elle me paraît plus que probable !  
- Il n'y a eu aucune manipulation génétique Tony, Alexandre est né comme ça.  
- Mais bien sûr ! Il est miraculeusement venu au monde avec un élément physique complexe que j'ai créé !  
- As-tu bien dormi cette nuit ?  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport !  
- Tu ne vois pas le rapport ? Tu me déçois Tony. Je t'ai connu plus doué en matière de déduction.  
- De quoi tu me parles ?  
- Alexandre a ton élément dans ses gènes car son père l'a dans son corps et qu'il lui a transmis. Lors de la fécondation, l'atome s'est mêlé à l'ADN du petit et a transformé son génome. Ce n'était pas prémédité mais c'est arrivé.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Depuis quand Coulson a l'élément du réacteur en lui ?

Fury était dépité.

- Tony… Rappelle-moi qui a un réacteur ARK dans la poitrine et qui a couché avec Pepper ?

Tony écarquilla les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Il regarda en direction de son cœur et posa sa main sur le réacteur comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là.

- Attends… Comment sais-tu que cette nuit, Pepper et moi… On a… Enfin…  
- Alexandre va naître le 4 février 2013 et il est né à terme, je te laisse compter.  
- Es-tu en train de me dire qu'Alexandre est…?  
- Oui… Et entre nous, je pensais que tu allais le découvrir beaucoup plus tôt.

Stark passa ses mains sur son visage et inspira profondément. Il se leva pour aller prendre un grand verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite avant de se rassoir à côté de Fury.

- Et que vient faire Coulson dans tout ça ?  
- Après la défaite des vengeurs, Phil a adopté Alexandre. Nous avons alors fait croire à tout le monde que le fils d'Iron Man n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque de Tanos pour le protéger.  
- Le protéger de quoi ?  
- Alexandre a montré de grandes capacités lors de l'attaque. Tanos en a fait les frais et nous ne voulions pas qu'il soit tenté de revenir sur Terre pour se venger.  
- Je vois… Donc Alexandre ignore tout…  
- Oui… Il était très jeune et il n'a aucun souvenir. Il est le dernier vengeur et il présente des capacités physiques bien plus grandes que Captain America et Hulk réunis.  
- Pourquoi avoir construit une machine à remonter le temps dans ce cas ?  
- Il va bientôt être majeur et les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Alexandre se désintéresse totalement des combats du SHIELD, il préfère s'amuser et passer tout son temps avec Justine Hammer.  
- On ne peut pas le blâmer pour ça…  
- Non sauf que le Tesseract a été réactivé, nous craignons le retour imminent de Tanos et si Alexandre n'est pas prêt, nous courrons droit à la catastrophe.  
- Si je comprends bien, tu remontes dans le temps pour essayer de mieux le manipuler… Toutes ces années ne t'ont pas changé !  
- Tu préfères peut-être qu'il se fasse tuer par Tanos ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… Qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ?  
- Tu dois nous aider à retourner à notre époque. Avant de partir, je te donnerai les détails du point faible de Tanos afin d'éviter le pire. Alexandre pourra ainsi grandir auprès de toi et loin de Justine.  
- Tu penses vraiment que Justine est un danger ?  
- D'après toi Tony… Quand Hammer apprendra que sa fille est amoureuse du fils de son plus grand ennemi tu crois vraiment qu'il ne fera rien…  
- Que pourrait-il faire ? Hammer n'est qu'un mégalo dépourvu de talent !  
- Il pourrait l'influencer par l'intermédiaire de Justine, le détourner du SHIELD ou tenter de le tuer.  
- Et que suis-je censé faire maintenant vis à vis d'Alex ?  
- Rien… Tu fais comme si de rien était… Coulson reste le père officiel. Tu nous renvoies à notre époque. Tu auras alors toutes les clés en main pour changer le futur. Alexandre et Justine ne s'en rendront même pas compte… Le futur changera et ils grandiront sans être jamais connus.  
- Et qu'est-ce que je dis à Pepper ?  
- Il est préférable qu'elle ne sache rien, c'est plus pru…

Fury ne termina pas sa phrase, Alexandre et Phil venaient de rentrer dans le salon. Le jeune homme salua Tony de la tête avant d'aller en terrasse fumer une cigarette.

- Alex, nous allons dans l'atelier, tu nous rejoins ?  
- Oui, pas de problèmes Papa.

Tony s'attarda à regarder l'adolescent pendant quelques instants avant de suivre Fury et Coulson. Il réalisa qu'en dehors de la couleur des yeux le jeune homme lui ressemblait énormément… Il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Alexandre était à présent seul, les coudes affalés sur le rebord de la terrasse, il alluma sa cigarette. Il se retourna pour s'asseoir sur le rebord quand il aperçut Justine assise par terre, le dos contre le mur de la bâtisse. Elle avait ramené ses jambes près d'elle, la tête enfouie dans le creux de ses genoux.

- Justine ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il jeta la cigarette à peine entamée et se précipita au côté de la jeune femme. Justine leva la tête, elle avait les yeux rougis et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle se blottit contre lui. Aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Allez calme-toi…

Justine serra un peu plus fort le torse d'Alexandre comme pour se donner la force de lui parler.

- J'ai tout entendu Alex, tout entendu.  
- Qu'as-tu entendu ?  
- Stark et Fury… Ils veulent nous séparer Alex !  
- Quoi ?  
- Ils t'ont menti toute ta vie… Phil n'est pas ton vrai père et si on est ici c'est parce qu'ils veulent changer notre avenir.

Alexandre sourit légèrement, il desserra son étreinte et attrapa le visage de Justine, il plongea alors son regard dans le sien.

- Justine… Calme-toi… Ca n'a aucun sens voyons... Tu as du mal comprendre… Coulson est bien mon père et personne ne nous séparera… Ok ?

Elle le poussa sans dire un mot. Elle plongea alors sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir son téléphone qu'elle lui tendit.

- Ecoute… J'ai tout enregistré.

Alexandre mit les écouteurs et appuya sur play... Il commença par entre la voix de Tony _« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Nick ! Jarvis a trouvé dans le sang d'Alex l'atome de mon réacteur ! As-tu… »_

Plus la bande son avançait, plus le visage d'Alexandre se décomposait. Après avoir tout écouté, Alex replia calmement les écouteurs autour du smart phone et se leva.

- Cherche les clés de la Jeep et attends-moi à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Justine se leva à son tour.

- Que vas-tu faire Alex ?  
- Trouve les clés, j'arrive…

Elle s'exécuta sans insister. Alexandre garda le téléphone de Justine dans la main et descendit à l'atelier.

Le Directeur Fury avait raconté à Coulson la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Tony. Tous les trois avaient les yeux rivés sur l'ordinateur de Stark quand Alexandre arriva devant la porte du labo.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine d'activer la plaque de reconnaissance digitale. Il posa sa main sur la vitre et inspira lentement… Une fissure apparue au niveau de ses doigts et quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, la porte vitrée vola en éclat.

Le bruit sourd du verre cassé retentit dans tout l'atelier. Tony, Phil et Nick sursautèrent et se précipitèrent vers la porte pour voir ce qui se passait. Alexandre était là, immobile, les yeux rivés sur le téléphone.

- Alexandre… Mais… Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Le jeune homme regarda son père.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe…

Il enleva les écouteurs du téléphone, fixa Coulson et appuya sur le bouton lecture. Quand la voix de Tony se fit entendre, ils comprirent tout de suite la situation.

Le Directeur se rapprocha de lui pour tenter d'expliquer l'inexplicable. Alexandre ne le laissa pas parler et lui décrocha une violente droite, Fury s'écroula alors lourdement. Coulson et Stark se ruèrent vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, il avait le nez et la bouche en sang.

- Alex je sais que tu es en colère mais je t'en prie calme-toi !  
- Non Papa tu ne sais pas ! Ou devrais-je plutôt dire… Phil !

Il était hors de lui, son cœur battait extrêmement vite, il fallait qu'il évacue toute sa colère. Il envoya voler le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce qui éclata en morceaux contre le mur… Il frappa ensuite de toutes ces forces dans le mur le plus proche où sa main se fraya un chemin à travers le béton… Pas vraiment calmé, il courut en direction de la sortie, monta les marches trois par trois avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Justine l'attendait en haut des escaliers, elle avait entendu le verre se briser. Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Alexandre se précipita vers elle, lui attrapa la main et continua sa course jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Tu as les clés ?  
- Oui je les ai.

Il aida Justine à monter dans la voiture qui était garée dehors et se rua ensuite vers le siège du conducteur. Il enclencha le contact et s'apprêta à démarrer lorsqu'il vit Iron Man devant la voiture bloquant le passage.

- Pousses-toi de là !  
- Il n'en est pas question.

Alexandre passa quand même la première et appuya sur le champignon. Stark stoppa la voiture qui n'avança pas d'un centimètre. Le jeune homme descendit alors de la voiture en demandant à Justine de prendre le volant. Il fonça ensuite sur Iron Man pour le faire lâcher la voiture.

Stark n'en revenait pas, il se retrouva projeter en arrière. Il eut cependant le temps de passer ses bras autour du torse du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Alexandre ne se laissa pas faire, il tenta en vain d'ouvrir les bras d'Iron Man pour se libérer. Ses battements de cœur s'emballèrent, il commença à transpirer, respirer devenait difficile… Très difficile... Alexandre n'eut pas d'autre choix... Il arrêta de se débattre pour tenter de reprendre son souffle... Un voile noir vint recouvrir son champ de vision… Il s'écroula dans les bras de Tony.

Pepper se réveilla en sursaut, elle aurait juré entendre une voiture et des cris. Elle enfila le tee-shirt de Tony qui était à porter de main et alla voir à la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Dehors, Tony était en armure, le casque ouvert. Il portait Alexandre qui semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Elle vit ensuite une voiture sortir de l'allée à vive allure. Pepper s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Arrivée dans le salon, elle constata Alexandre allongé sur le canapé entouré de Tony, Coulson et Fury. Pepper remarqua que le Directeur se tenait le nez avec un mouchoir ensanglanté.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? … Où est Justine ?

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_____******Titre** : Chapitre 5  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Marvel  
**Spoiler** : Attention si vous n'avez pas vu le film Avengers, ne lisez pas cette fanfic.  
**voir le Teaser sur Youtube** : _you tu .be / ZWuVI2M4nAg (sans espaces)

_L'air était chargé de fines particules provenant des carcasses de bâtiments et des voitures en feu. La fumée des incendies lui brûlait les poumons et les yeux. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Hulk le protégeait du moindre projectile. Les mains collées aux oreilles il n'entendait plus les cris, les pleurs et les détonations des différentes armes. Il ferma alors les yeux en espérant que tout ce vacarme s'arrête rapidement. Soudainement son protecteur, qui mesurait plus de deux mètres, le propulsa vers des bras beaucoup plus familiers. Son nouveau sauveur l'abrita derrière une voiture retournée et commença à lui parler mais il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Assis par terre, le dos posé contre la voiture, il regarda l'agent Coulson dégainer son arme et tirer sur un être qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un être humain... D'autres de ces choses arrivaient en nombre lorsque non loin, une voix résonna._

_« Phil ! Sauvez Alex ! Je vous en prie sauvez Alex ! »_

_Apeuré, accroupi, il regarda en direction de cette voix, il aperçut alors une femme rousse… Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître sa mère. Elle était tout près, à quelques mètres à peine. A genoux, elle tenait la tête de quelqu'un dans ses mains, un homme vêtu d'une armure rouge et or, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de cet homme… L'armure par contre il la connaissait, il avait déjà surpris plusieurs fois son père dedans quand il s'amusait à entrer en douce dans l'atelier de la maison. _

_Alors que l'agent Coulson tentait de contenir l'ennemi, il s'éloigna un peu de la voiture, il voulait la rejoindre… Etre dans ses bras… Il réalisa qu'un monstre à la peau mauve, vêtu d'une combinaison bleu et jaune, pointé sa main à quelques centimètres de la tête de Pepper. Le colosse portait un masque à cornes et laissait apparaître un large sourire de satisfaction. _

_Il courut alors dans leur direction, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il avait besoin de sa mère, de sa protection, de ses mots rassurants. _

_« Alex STOP ! Va-t'en ! … Coulson ! Eloignez Alex ! »_

_Il n'avait aucune envie de partir, de la laisser, il voulait continuer sa course mais il se retrouva dans les bras de l'agent qui se mit à courir dans la direction totalement opposée. _

_Alexandre tenait de toutes ses forces le cou de Coulson pour ne pas tomber, il regarda sa mère s'éloignait petit à petit. C'est alors qu'il vit la main du monstre brillée, une fraction de seconde plus tard un faisceau en sortie et frappa Pepper de plein fouet qui tomba à terre. _

_« Maman ! »_

_Phil Coulson arrêta sa course un instant pour se retourner. Il se retint de ne pas faire marche arrière pour venir en aide à son amie… Il se doutait qu'il était hélas trop tard pour la sauver. Il garda donc son objectif en tête, il fallait fuir et vite ! Il enchaîna les foulés quand son cou et son dos commencèrent à le brûler. Il posa alors Alexandre à terre pour tenter de comprendre la raison de ces douleurs. A peine les pieds au sol, le petit garçon se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers le corps de sa mère. Etrangement Phil n'avait plus mal et réalisa bien vite que l'enfant n'était plus à ses côtés. _

_« Alexandre revient ! »_

_Il n'écouta pas et continua de courir de plus en plus vite. Il parvint à la rejoindre sans être rattrapé. Pepper était allongée près de l'homme en armure, une marre de sang entourée son corps, elle était comme endormie sauf que là… Il avait beau l'appeler elle ne se réveillait pas. _

_Thanos était à proximité, il se mit à sourire en voyant cet enfant essayait de réveiller la femme qu'il venait d'abattre. Il était temps d'en finir, il n'allait pas y passer la journée… Il ne restait plus que cet avorton et Hulk… Facile ! Il leva une nouvelle fois sa main droite revêtue du gant de l'infini et le pointa en direction du gamin. Les six joyaux incrustés dans le gant commencèrent à briller, le faisceau s'intensifia de plus en plus... Alexandre lui tournait le dos, il pleurait, sa mère ne voulait pas se réveiller, il ne remarqua pas la menace._

_Hulk plongea juste à temps. Le rayon d'énergie s'engouffra dans sa poitrine. Une immense douleur l'envahit… C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait mal à ce point… Le souffle coupé, il s'agenouilla… Il toucha son torse et réalisa qu'il perdait du sang… Beaucoup de sang… Impossible ! La créature verte reprit petit à petit l'apparence du Docteur Bruce Banner avant de s'écrouler à terre… Sans vie._

_Alexandre se retourna… Tétanisé par toute cette violence il resta là... Devant Thanos. L'agent Coulson tira sur le Titan, il espérait ainsi faire diversion. L'idée fonctionna à merveille… Le gant de l'infini pointait à présent vers lui… Il se mit à chercher une parade lorsqu'il vit Alexandre bondir sur le monstre. _

_Thanos surpris, essaya de se dégager… Mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Comment était-ce possible ? Ce gringalet ne pouvait évidemment pas être la cause de sa paralysie. Alexandre attrapa le gant et le serra fort. Les pierres se remirent à briller mais ce n'était pas du fait de son propriétaire… Le gant commença à lui brûler la main, le poignet, le bras, l'épaule… Le Titan hurla de douleur. Alexandre ne lâcha pas prise, ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur le ventre de son assaillant. Le gant scintilla de plus en plus, le faisceau se mit à traverser tout le corps de Thanos. Il chercha à reprendre le contrôle de son arme mais il n'y parvint pas. Le faisceau était en train de le détruire de l'intérieur et il ne pouvait rien y faire. _

_Un des guerriers de l'armée du Titan vint porter secours à son maître. Il frappa avec son bâton le dos du jeune garçon. Alexandre ressentit une vive douleur, lâcha prise et se retrouva propulser loin de son ennemi. Coulson accourut, attrapa l'enfant et s'éloigna le plus vite possible en priant pour que cette fois-ci ça soit la bonne. Alexandre ouvrit quelques instants les yeux, juste le temps de remarquer un halo blanc… _

_Le halo blanc devint noir… Dans l'obscurité Il sentit une main, entendit une voix…_

_« Alex, réveilles-toi »_

Alexandre sursauta. Il était en nage, son cœur battait vite, il chercha partout Thanos, Coulson, sa mère… avant de réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans la rue mais dans une chambre.

Pepper Potts était là, assise à ses côtés. Elle lui prit la main et lui caressa les cheveux pour tenter de le calmer.

- Tout va bien Alex.

En la voyant il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans les bras. Il posa la tête contre son épaule et resserra son étreinte. Son rêve… enfin son cauchemar… avait été tellement réel qu'il était persuadé que ça venait tout juste de se produire.

Elle lui frotta doucement le dos tout en le berçant légèrement. Alexandre en profita pour inhaler son parfum, il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu son odeur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ?  
- Nous sommes à Malibu, en 2012… Tu ne te souviens pas... ?

Justine… Le téléphone… L'enregistrement… La colère… La vitre brisée… Fury à terre… La Jeep… Iron Man… Tous les souvenirs remontèrent d'un coup à la surface. Non il n'avait pas oublié… D'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Il repoussa alors légèrement Pepper.

- Où est Justine ?  
- Elle est partie… La Jeep a été localisée à côté des bâtiments d'Hammer Industrie.  
- Je dois aller la chercher.

Alexandre se leva, il voulait quitter rapidement cette chambre, cette maison… Mais il réalisa qu'il ne portait pas grand chose sur lui, juste son boxer. Il regarda partout dans la chambre… Où diable étaient ses vêtements ?

- Pourquoi je n'ai plus mes affaires ?  
- Le médecin est venu t'ausculter, nous avons donc dû te les enlever.  
- Un médecin ?  
- Oui… Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as perdu connaissance…  
- Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ?  
- Quasiment une journée.

Ses habits n'étaient pas cachés bien loin. Ils étaient posés sur une des chaises à côté de la fenêtre. Tee-shirt, jean, chaussettes… En dehors des baskets tout y était.

- Je peux emprunter une voiture ?  
- Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible Alex, tu dois rester ici.  
- Il n'en est pas question ! Je vais chercher Justine ! Pas grave pour la voiture, j'ai des jambes ça ira très bien.  
- S'il te plait, calme-toi. Justine sera bientôt de retour, Phil et Tony ont prévu d'aller la chercher demain.  
- Super ! Me voilà rassuré !  
- Crois-moi… Tu peux leur faire confiance.  
- Plutôt crever !

Habillé, il explora tous les recoins de la pièce à la recherche de ces satanées chaussures mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Il quitta la chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Pepper ne le lâcha pas et tenta de le résonner.

- Alex s'il te plait... Tony est en bas avec Phil, le Directeur et Bruce Banner. Vous devez discuter.

Le jeune homme ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête… Retrouver les chaussures. Il se mit à explorer chaque centimètre carré du salon.

- C'est fou ça ! Où sont ces maudites baskets ?  
- Alex je te parle !  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu dois descendre leur parler.  
- Pourquoi faire ? Entendre encore plus de mensonges ? Non merci j'ai eu ma dose.

A force de courir dans tous les sens, il avait réussi à lui donner le tournis. Elle lui saisit le bras pour l'obliger à rester immobile quelques instants.

- Je sais que la pilule est difficile à avaler mais essaye de les comprendre…  
- Tu les soutiens ?  
- Je ne dis pas qu'ils ont eu raison de te cacher la vérité Alex mais si ils l'ont fait c'était avant tout pour te protéger.  
- Ils t'ont tout dit ?  
- Oui…

Alexandre prit une grande respiration avant de la fixer intensément.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils protégeaient… Mais eux et leurs intérêts.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

Il retira violemment son bras, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec cette discussion qui menait à rien. Il devait retrouver Justine… Et à défaut d'une voiture il lui fallait au moins les chaussures.

- Elles sont en bas…  
- Pardon ?  
- Tes baskets… Elles sont en bas.

Pepper désigna du doigt les escaliers qui descendaient vers l'atelier avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Les vêtements dans la chambre, les chaussures à l'atelier… Normal ! Perplexe, il s'exécuta sans dire un mot.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte vitrée qui avait été réparée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle subissait des attaques… et pour prévenir ce genre de petits désagréments, la réserve contenait heureusement plusieurs vitres de rechange.

Tony et Bruce étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Stark pianotait sur le clavier tactile tant dis que Banner regardait les écrans. Près d'eux, Coulson et le Directeur Fury discutaient de l'avancement du projet.

- Messieurs je vous amène un invité.

Alexandre fusilla sa mère du regard… Les baskets avaient intérêt à être ici… Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer l'assemblée et commença sa recherche en ignorant totalement les personnes présentes.

Tony se leva et se dirigea vers Pepper. Une fois à sa hauteur, il déposa la main sur ses hanches et l'embrassa.

- Ca va ?  
- Plus ou moins… Il vient de se réveiller et s'est mis en tête d'aller chercher Justine.  
- Ok, je m'en occupe.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'apprêta à rejoindre Alexandre lorsque la main de Pepper l'arrêta.

- Tony...  
- Oui ?  
- Tout va si vite... On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de... Enfin... Tu vois...

Tony lui sourit... Elle avait raison, leur relation s'était accélérée en une seule nuit... Un enfant, un combat à mener, un meilleur avenir à construire... Mais il n'était pas effrayé... Même si ils étaient réellement ensemble que depuis quelques mois, dans les faits Pepper et lui se comportaient comme un couple depuis plus de dix ans.

- Nous en parlerons ce soir.

Alexandre était accroupi scrutant le sol mais toujours rien à l'horizon. Il commença à maudire Pepper, il y avait de forte chance pour que les chaussures ne soient pas dans l'atelier.

- Bonjour... Je pense avoir ce que tu cherches ?

En se relevant pour voir son interlocuteur, le jeune homme se cogna la tête contre le rebord du plateau sous lequel il était caché.

- Aïe !

Il se frotta les cheveux et oublia bien vite la douleur quand il vit Bruce Banner une paire de baskets à la main. Alexandre s'en saisit rapidement et se posa sur la première chaise visible pour les enfiler.

- Bonjour... Merci...  
- De rien.

Le Docteur Banner continua la conversation seul... Alexandre était dans ses pensées et ne l'écoutait pas... Après avoir lacé les chaussures, il se releva et regarda les multiples voitures de Stark qui était garées à proximité. Il sourit en voyant l'audit R8 blanche... Maintenant il fallait trouver les clés, en espérant que la tâche soit plus facile que pour les baskets... Par contre, en admettant mettre la main dessus, il fallait pouvoir sortir de l'atelier et là ce n'était pas aussi simple... Il devait court-circuiter la sécurité pour ouvrir le portail... Avec Jarvis comme garde fou cela risquait d'être difficile... ou sinon il y avait une solution plus simple... prendre la voiture et foncer à fond vers la sortie... La question était juste de savoir qui du portail ou de la voiture tiendrait le coup. Alexandre prit finalement une décision plus sage. Il ira chercher Justine à pieds.

Il regarda Bruce qui n'avait pas fini son monologue, il ne voulait pas être vexant mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il voulait sortir et vite. Délicatement Alexandre recula un pas, puis un autre et un autre... Son dos finit par heurter un obstacle. Il se retourna et constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mur mais du torse de Tony.

Banner d'un côté, Stark de l'autre, les chances de sortie diminuaient à vue d'oeil. Coulson ne tarda pas à arriver pour compléter le tableau. Il était à présent bien entouré, il fallait trouver une solution rapidement.

- Bonjour Alex, tu te sens mieux ?  
- Bonjour Pa...pa...

En répondant à Phil, Alexandre regarda Tony. Il était perdu... Il ne savait plus à qui attribuer le "papa"... A son géniteur ou à l'homme qui l'avait élevé durant toutes ces années ? Peu importe... Sa colère était toujours bien présente, il ne voulait pas leur parler. Il devait cependant garder son sang froid, il n'était pas question de faire le remake de la veille.

- Où sont les toilettes ?

Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour se sortir de cette situation. Stark sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Tu en as de ce côté, au rez-de-chaussée ou à l'étage. Tu as le choix.

Alexandre repoussa le bras de Tony et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il allait franchir la porte quand Stark ajouta un dernier détail.

- Au faites ! J'ai demandé à Jarvis de contrôler chaque porte, fenêtre et baie de cette maison. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de te préciser que toute envie d'évasion serait peine perdue.

Alexandre ne répondit pas et continua son avancé vers la sortie. Finalement l'idée de récupérer les clés de l'Audi et défoncer le portail n'était pas un si mauvais plan.

Il se mit à chercher les toilettes quand il aperçut Pepper sur la terrasse. Il alla la rejoindre mais la baie était fermée. Il tapota doucement sur la vitre pour qu'elle le remarque. Elle était au téléphone et lui fit signe d'attendre une minute. Une fois sa conversation terminée, elle lui ouvrit et l'invita à la rejoindre. Alexandre plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir un paquet de Malboro. Il en mit une à la bouche et chercha le briquet... Pepper lui retira la cigarette et l'écrasa avant de la jeter par dessus bord.

- Arrête de fumer ce poison.

Alexandre se pencha pour regarder sa cigarette tombée et constata que la villa était perchée sur une falaise bien haute…

- Oui tu as raison, je vais me mettre au cannabis, c'est bien plus naturel.

Exaspérée, Pepper souffla... Comme Tony, il avait réponse à tout. Elle imagina un instant sa vie avec ces deux là à ses côtés. Cette pensée la fit sourire... Une chose était sûre, ses nerfs allaient souffrir.

La hauteur de la falaise était vertigineuse avec en bas... l'océan. Les vagues venaient mourir sur les multiples rochers qui longeaient la côte. Cette solution n'en était pas vraiment une. Il fallait sauter assez loin pour éviter la roche tout en espérant que l'eau soit assez profonde pour ne pas se briser la nuque. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? C'était sans doute sa seule chance pour quitter cette maison et rejoindre Justine. Il n'hésita pas bien longtemps... En un éclair il grimpa sur le rebord, poussa fortement sur ses jambes tout en écartant les bras et se propulsa dans le vide.

Pepper hurla... Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Elle regarda avec effroi Alexandre disparaître dans l'écume des vagues.

Totalement paniquée, Pepper courut jusqu'à l'atelier et se précipita vers Tony.

- Il a sauté ! Alexandre a sauté !  
- Quoi ?  
- On était dehors sur le balcon et...et...

Le souffle coupé par le stress, elle avait du mal à s'exprimer. Stark lui attrapa les épaules et l'invita à se calmer.

- ...Il a sauté ! Il s'est tué ! C'est sûr il s'est tué !

En entendant ces mots, Coulson se mit à courir suivi de près par Tony. Une fois dehors, ils scrutèrent le bas de la falaise, les rochers, les vagues mais ils ne virent aucun corps. Phil pensa qu'il devait être au fond de l'eau, il s'apprêta à sauter lorsque Stark l'arrêta.

- Il est là !

Tony pointait du doigt la plage située à quelques mètres de la villa. Alexandre était sorti de l'eau, il avait enlevé son tee-shirt et tentait tant bien que mal de l'essorer en tordant le tissu dans tous les sens.

Phil était à la fois rassuré et hors de lui.

- Je vais le tuer !  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Coulson, il n'ira pas bien loin, je vais aller le chercher.  
- Non Stark je m'en charge.  
- Pourquoi ? J'irai bien plus vite que vous avec mon armure.  
- Dois-je vous rappeler que votre dernière intervention a été un désastre ?  
- Hey oh ! Vous étiez bien content de me trouver !

Pendant que Tony et Phil se chamaillaient, Alexandre avait quitté la plage. Trempé, il se retrouva sur le bord de la route. Il scruta à gauche puis à droite. Il ne savait pas quelle direction prendre et ne trouva aucune indication pour le renseigner sur sa localisation exacte. Il regarda ses pieds et souffla... C'était bien la peine de les chercher partout pour les perdre dans l'eau. Mouillé, perdu et sans chaussures, Alexandre se mit à regretter son plan A.

Alors qu'il regardait désespérément l'horizon de la route, une voiture arriva et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il s'agissait d'une BMW série 3 décapotable, à l'intérieur deux ravissantes jeunes femmes. En voyant le visage angélique d'Alexandre et ses beaux yeux bleu clair, la conductrice lui afficha un large sourire avant de l'aborder.

- Bonjour, tu t'es perdu ?  
- Bonjour, on peut dire ça oui...  
- On peut te déposer quelque part ? ... Près d'un magasin de chaussures par exemple ?

Alexandre lui sourit.

- Je dois me rendre chez Hammer Industrie à Los Angeles. Ca vous parle ?  
- On va regarder sur le GPS, allez monte !

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et s'installa confortablement à l'arrière.

Stark et Coulson étaient encore de débattre sur le "qui allait faire quoi" quand Pepper les rejoignit accompagnée du Directeur Fury. En la voyant arrivée, Tony s'empressa de rassurer Pepper.

- Alexandre va bien, il n'a rien.  
- Où est-il ?  
- Sur la plage, là-bas...

Tony accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de la main pour montrer le lieu. Le Directeur Fury avait beau regardé dans la direction indiquée il ne voyait pas Alexandre.

- Où ça Tony ? Je ne vois personne.  
- Ton dernier oeil te fait défaut, il va falloir consulter. Il est là où il y a du sabl...

Stark ne termina pas sa phrase quand il réalisa que la fameuse plage était totalement déserte.

- Apparemment Tony mon unique oeil vaut mieux que tes deux yeux réunis...  
- Il était là il n'y a pas cinq minutes ! N'est-ce pas Coulson ?  
- Je confirme.  
- Je veux bien vous croire mais où est-il maintenant ?  
- Jarvis, localise-moi l'émetteur d'Alexandre s'il te plait.  
- Bien Monsieur... Il est à cinquante mètres de votre position, au fond de l'océan.  
- Quoi ? Impossible Jarvis, recalcule !  
- Désolé Monsieur mais mes données sont correctes.

Excédé, Tony se retourna vers Phil.

- Merci Coulson ! C'était une brillante idée de mettre l'émetteur dans les baskets !  
- Comme si j'avais pu prévoir qu'il allait sauter de la falaise !  
- Vous auriez dû ! Vous êtes censé le connaître mieux que quiconque !  
- Gardez vos réflexions pour vous Stark ! Comme si c'était facile d'élever votre fils ! Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si il a hérité de tous vos défauts !  
- Pardon ?  
- Il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête ! Il est aussi têtu et imprévisible que vous ! Ajouter à ça le côté persévérant de Pepper et je vous laisse imaginer le mélange ! J'ai passé ces quinze dernières années à constamment le protéger et vous savez quoi ? Je suis épuisé de craindre pour sa vie à chaque seconde qui passe !

Tony ne savait plus quoi répondre. Phil avait frappé là où ça faisait mal... Coulson s'en alla en prenant soin de bousculer Stark au passage.

Le Directeur Fury posa les mains sur les épaules de Tony et Pepper.

- Bienvenue dans notre monde.

Nick leur sourit et s'en alla rejoindre l'agent Coulson.

Justine Hammer avait roulé plusieurs kilomètres avant de s'arrêter dans un parking de supermarché. L'intervention de Tony Stark en Iron Man l'avait totalement paniqué et elle ne se voyait pas faire machine arrière. En attendant de trouver une solution pour rejoindre Alexandre, elle décida d'aller voir la seule personne en qui elle avait toujours eu confiance… son père. Elle reprit donc la route en direction des locaux d'Hammer Industrie.

Enfermée dans une pièce des plus sécurisée, Justine n'avait pas vraiment imaginé les choses de cette manière. Après avoir subi un véritable interrogatoire, elle avait plus ou moins réussi à faire entendre à Justin Hammer qu'elle était bien sa fille. Certains détails de son enfance, inconnus du grand public, avaient fait mouche et lui avaient évité une douloureuse expérience avec la garde rapprochée de son père. Hammer lui accorda donc le bénéfice du tout et lui fit passer un test ADN pour dissiper les quelques doutes restants. En attendant les résultats, il préféra la garder dans un lieu sûr.

Face à la pression, Justine avait tout déballé dans les moindres détails. Sa vie, le voyage dans le temps, les évènements des derniers jours, Alexandre, les intentions du SHIELD, la mort des vengeurs,… Justin Hammer savait absolument tout. Intérieurement il espérait qu'elle soit bien sa fille car si elle disait vrai, il avait enfin de quoi faire tomber Tony Stark.

Assis à son bureau, Justin Hammer attendait impatiemment les résultats du laboratoire. Son esprit bouillonnait, il avait déjà imaginé un plan bien rodé… A cette pensée, il laissa apparaître un petit sourire de satisfaction.

- Désolé de vous déranger Monsieur Hammer mais nous avons un autre problème.  
- Oui Mark ?  
- Un jeune homme attend à l'accueil, il cherche mademoiselle Justine.  
- Tiens donc… Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Alexandre Coulson.  
- Est-il seul ?  
- Oui Monsieur.  
- Vous l'avez fouillé ? Des armes ? Emetteur ? D'autres objets suspects ?  
- Rien de tout ça Monsieur… Il n'a même pas de chaussures.  
- Bien. Faites-le entrer dans mon bureau.

Mark Scarlotti s'exécuta aussitôt. Hammer recula légèrement sa chaise afin d'ouvrir le tiroir supérieur droit de son bureau. Il en sortit un Colt de calibre 45 qu'il plaça soigneusement entre ses jambes.

Alexandre se retrouva devant Justin Hammer. Même si il l'avait déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises, cette situation le rendait particulièrement mal à l'aise… Avec vingt ans de moins, Hammer lui paraissait plus impressionnant. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au discours qu'il allait lui tenir.

- Bonjour Alexandre.  
- Bonjour Monsieur Hammer.  
- Que me vaut votre présence ici ?  
- Je recherche quelqu'un… Une jeune femme.  
- Serais-ce Justine… Ma fille…?  
- Oui… Elle vous a tout raconté…?  
- Je ne sais pas… A vous de me dire ?

Surpris, Alexandre se racla la gorge et scruta la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il préféra alors changer de conversation.

- Puis-je voir Justine ?  
- Bien sûr.

Hammer se leva, attrapa son arme sans aucune discrétion et invita le jeune homme à le suivre en dehors du bureau.

Ils traversèrent les locaux pour rejoindre un bâtiment situé à l'extérieur de l'immeuble principal. Après avoir monté quatre étages, ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant une porte verrouillée électroniquement. Hammer activa la serrure avec une carte magnétique et ouvra la porte.

Justine était affalée dans un canapé, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision. Lorsqu'elle vit Alexandre, elle se leva d'un bon et lui sauta au cou.

- Alex ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

Il la serra dans les bras tout en la soulevant légèrement et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue.

- Ca va ?  
- Oui… Et toi ? Tu es venu seul ?  
- Oui je suis seul… Disons que je n'ai pas tellement demandé la permission de venir… Enfin… Je t'expliquerai.

Justine lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle était tellement ravie de le voir qu'elle en oublia le lieu où elle était et les personnes présentes.

Hammer interrompit les retrouvailles en leur informant qu'ils allaient devoir rester dans cette pièce le temps de recevoir les résultats ADN de la jeune femme.

- Nous pourrons ensuite partir ?  
- Si les résultats confirment vos dires, vous pourrez partir, dans le cas contraire nous aurons une discussion un plus musclée…

Serein, Alexandre lui sourit et se posa dans le canapé.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Dans la chambre, Pepper faisait les cent pas depuis un peu plus d'un quart d'heures. Le saut de l'ange d'Alexandre était la goûte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. En pensant à sa vie future, elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir tenir le coup. Entre Tony en mode "héros qui risque sa vie à chaque occasion" et Alexandre en mode "fils du héros qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête", il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas assumer tout ce stress. Il lui était déjà difficile de composer avec les risques qu'encouraient Tony alors Alexandre... Elle se remémora le discours du Directeur Fury concernant les capacités de son fils, son avenir au SHIELD, les combats à mener... Elle se mit alors à détester Obadiah Stane... Si il n'avait pas commandité le kidnapping de Tony, Iron Man n'aurait jamais existé et elle ne serait pas là, en train de se ronger les sangs.

Elle finit par s'allonger sur le lit. Elle prit alors une grande respiration pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Elle posa sa main droite sur son ventre et repensa à sa nuit avec Tony... Son esprit s'égara... Il était hélas trop tard pour faire machine arrière... Etait-elle en train de regretter ? Elle chassa rapidement cette question... Bien que...

La porte s'ouvrit, Stark entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Pepper qui n'avait pas bougé. Il la regarda un instant sans dire un mot avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

- Nous allons les chercher demain avec Coulson.  
- Et si ils ne veulent pas venir ?  
- Il n'y a pas de raison, ils viendront.  
- Mais admettons que non... Vous ferez quoi ?  
- Tout ira bien ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Et si Hammer décide de s'en mêler ?  
- Pepper...  
- Quoi ?

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il était en train de lui sourire mais elle ne fût pas attendrie. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi serein après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Le visage de Pepper resta crispé. Elle ne voulait pas en démordre... Elle voulait savoir quel était le plan pour récupérer les deux adolescents. Il était évident que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Elle insista donc...

- Et si Hammer intervient, vous avez prévu quoi ?

Comme à son habitude, Stark préféra dévier la question. A chaque fois qu'un sujet sensible était abordé il préférait l'éviter en lançant un sujet plus léger.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?  
- Tony ?  
- Promis je ne te fais pas d'omelette, et puis ça prendrait trop de temps.

Pepper préféra ne pas répondre et se redressa.

- Un plat emporté ? Chinois ? Indien ?

Elle continua à l'ignorer et se leva du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, elle avait besoin d'air.

- Pepper !

Elle attrapa la poignée avant de se retourner. Stark avait l'air un tantinet désespéré.

- Quoi ?  
- Bon ok... Tu as gagné on commande italien.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel, ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de la chambre et claqua froidement la porte avant de partir.

_A suivre...  
_

___**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un mal de chien à trouver le temps pour finir ce chapitre 5. Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour la suite :) **_


End file.
